Bitter Sweet
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: From something sweet, something bitter will rise.
1. Chapter 1

Ok walking dead time again, another attempt and a Caryl, this one has been bugging me since the mid season 6 break. enjoy

BITTER SWEET

It had been a long time since they had seen one another, in truth both had wonder if this moment would ever even come. Secretly they had both had their moments of despair when they thought the other dead, then almost immediately dismissing the idea, knowing they were survivors.

Now the moment had arrived, and they stood looking at one another across a small expanse of bodies. All embracing, all telling their story at the same time. The noise became a din, which then turned into silence as their eyes connected. A glance was all it took, there was no need for words. Then Carol was swept away in Abraham's arms as he expressed his happiness to see her with physical contact. Carol tried her best not to recoil from it. She was in fact happy to see him, to see all of them, but having just lost Alexandria, having seen what waited for them outside. Not just the walkers, but the wolves, and god knew what else, she just wasn't in the hugging mood.

It was, as it always was Rick who got them moving. His clear voice rang out across the group. Their full attention gotten in one simple word.

"Listen, we have to move, who knows how many more walkers are coming, not mention the others. Did you guys see anywhere safe on your travels?" Rick said looking at Daryl now, who, for the first time since they exited the car swung his eyes off of Carol and turned them to Rick "No where close, there were this other group, looked pretty bad-ass, plenty of guns, mean streak you know the kind. I say we head away from them" Daryl replied, trying hard not to turn his attention back towards the one person he wanted to, and for a moment he didn't. She was looking right at him. Daryl quickly dropped his head and ducked back inside the van.

"We can all fit, if we squash up a bit." He said looking from face to face, and feeling a slow sense of ease wash over him. He was home now, well sort of, but to Daryl home was anywhere with Carol.

"Then that's what we are doing, put as much distance between us and here as we can." Rick said, and that was it. In one orderly queue they filed into the back of the van. Abraham took up his drivers seat once more, and Rick, Judith and Carl sat next to him. Carol waited until last, waited for Daryl to nod at her before climbing inside. It was tight, and Carol knew when Daryl got in she would practically have to sit on him. Glenn and Maggie were already saving space, by Maggie sitting in Glenn's lap. Carol suspected they would probably have sat that way, even if it wasn't necessary. Tara had moved into the welcoming arms of Eugene and now Daryl got in he patted his lap indicating only one thing.

"Come on if I'm gonna get this closed, we are going to have to get a little more cosy." Daryl said, he said it loud enough so the group thought it was meant for all of them. Carol knew better it was meant for her ears only. As Daryl slid onto the floor, Carol shifted over until she was on his lap, settled comfortably on his legs, but she knew this was going to be though. To be so close to him, and yet remain so far away. To keep the distance they had built up, but somehow still remain together.

"Are we all sitting comfortably?" Abraham called, as he started the vans engine, it roared to life as a garbled grunts came from the rear of the van. Abraham afforded himself a smile before driving off. He glanced down at the fuel gauge and then across at Rick. The man was looking at him, concern etching his face, but he said nothing. "Maybe we should look for somewhere to set down before dark." Abraham suggested, and that was all Rick needed to here. Instructing Carl to keep his eyes peeled, Rick turned back to look for Daryl. At first he couldn't see him. Then he spotted him closed to the door, arms draped over Carol's thigh as she sat in his lap. The look of contentment on her face was enough to make Rick turn and continue scanning the woods or a possible camp. His question could wait until later.

"There!"

It was Carl's voice that shocked Carol awake, she found herself draped around Daryl, her head leaning on his shoulder, as the van bounced its way along slowly. She sat upright now trying to shake the sleep from her tired limbs, looking down at Daryl who had a slightly smug grin on his face.

"How long was I out?" Carol asked wanting to stretch, but there was no room inside the van.

"Oh I'd say at least ten minutes." Daryl said increasing the smirk on his face as Carol knitted her brows together.

"Must be why I feel so well rested." She stated without any hint of humour, but Daryl caught the slight glint in her eye as the van bounced over something, and threw them closer together. While Daryl could here the others complaining about the bumpy ride, he could only utter silent thanks to Abraham, who was forcing Carol to hold on to him increasingly tighter, for fear she would fall and bang her already injured head. Daryl made a mental note to ask her about it, but he would wait until they had some more privacy.

Finally the van slowed and then halted, an audible sigh came from the van, as everyone let go of tight muscles, and strained limbs.

"Couldn't have made that a bit smoother?" Rosita said as she passed Abraham on the way out of the van, all she got for her troubles was a small wink as they all emerged into the sunset. It was a beautiful evening, and whilst this was not lost on most of them, Rick wanted to move before they lost the light.

"Come on lets check inside." He said handing Judith to Carl and beckoning Daryl and Carol to follow him. The van had obscured most of the house, now it came into Carol's full view she was taken back, almost two years now, back to when her life had been nothing but a giant knot of worry. Back to the farm. The house was large, had a deep veranda, where an old dusty rocking chair sat, unmoving in the still of the air. The door was not solid the lower half was slightly off white pine, the top was solid frosted glass. They could not see beyond it. Trying the handle, Rick found it open, before pushing inside he sent Glenn, Maggie and Sasha around the back to check the perimeter.

"We go in when they get back." Rick whispered to them, receiving only silent nods in reply. Carol suspected if there had been any walkers in this area, the noise of the van, and their chatter would have them coming by now. Yet the woods surrounding them had remained silent.

The house looked pretty much untouched, as though no person, or otherwise had been inside it for a very long time. It had been the same though at Hershel's farm, that was until the heard had come though. So far this place had been lucky.

"All clear." Glenn's voice broke Carol out of her reprieve, she almost visibly jumped as Rick tapped on the door. Then silence, then they were moving forward. Daryl held his bow up to his eye. Scanning the rooms that split off from the hall way. They remained silent, empty, the only thing in them was dust. It covered everything leaving only a thick grey blanket. Carol coughed slightly as their movements caused the dust to fly into her mouth and up her nose. Rick turned to look at her before producing a splutter of his own.

"We may have to do a little house work." He said with a slight grin, before placing his foot on the stairs and banging on it. Hoping to draw out any hidden walkers. Nothing happened, the air was still, only puffs of dust risen from where Ricks foot had connected with the step floated around them

"Call in the others." Rick said as Daryl turned and gave a small sharp whistle. Glenn and Maggie appeared in the doorway, followed by Rosita and Abraham.

"We will check upstairs, you guys look around down here." Rick said motioning for Carol and Daryl to follow him. They did so in silence, a well practised routine, one they had done many times, and one they had learnt from.

They had on many occasions thought a house was empty, only to find walkers in closets, basements, even garden sheds. That's when most of their close calls had happened. Carol remembered a time when they had found a house, had bunked down in it for the night, and in the morning she had risen early to see what food she could rustle up. Having found what looked like a pantry behind the building she had opened it when a walker fell out right on top of her. Even now as they walked silently through the second story, she knew she wouldn't be alive today if Daryl had not come up and shot the thing dead. He had shrugged off his heroism by stating that he had come out for a leak, but Carol had her suspicions that he had been keeping a eye on her. She had not been strong then, not as cautious. For those early months he had been her guardian angle.

"In here." Carol whispered then, her memory triggering a thought as she approached what looked the the stairs to the attic.

"I hear it." Daryl stated nodding for Carol to open the door as he positioned himself to fire. In one smooth motion the door was opened, the walker stepped out, and fell down, as Daryl's arrow punctured its eye.

"Where there's one." Rick said moving into the darkness and sweeping the stairs.

"It would have been down here by now, if it could must be trapped." Carol stated as she began to here sounds from below them. It was the others checking the kitchen and living rooms. She refocused on the task and hand and nodded at Rick to continue up. This time she brought up the rear, only having a gun, she didn't want to use it unless she had to. It was however a good weapon to have as a rear guard. Reaching the attic it was easy to spot the second walker, who was just half a body, laying on what looked like a mattress.

"What do you reckon? He dies in the night, and turns over and eats half of her before she can get away." Daryl said putting the creature out of its misery with an arrow before collecting it and lowering his bow to the floor.

"Probably thought they would be safe up here, got cold, hungry thirsty who knows, but it looks like it was probably just the two of them. If they had kids they would have been up here to." Rick said heading back down the stairs with less caution now.

Quickly sweeping the rest of the rooms, they returned to the down stairs where the clean up had begun. Windows had been opened, brooms discovered, and other cleaning equipment.

"Sort out enough space so we can bed down for the night, we can worry about the rest when we have more daylight." Rick said over the chatter and cleaning. He then turned to take Judith from Carl who went to join Michonne who was getting a couch ready to sleep on.

"Wanna find somewhere cosy for the night?" Carol said in her best playful tone to Daryl who gave her a half smirk.

"You know it." He replied shocking her, his usual dismissal of her flirtatious behaviour gone, in favour of playing her at her own game. There was a brief moment of shock before she quickly regained her footing.

"This time I am finding somewhere good, I'm sick of being squashed up like rats in a barrel, but I will make an exception in your case." Her reply plus added wink had Daryl glued to the floor, even after she had made it almost to the end of the hallway. Her call finally got him moving again.

"You coming or what?"

Carol knew he was following her, without even taking a look back. It was not only because she could here him breathing, but she knew he could never deny her requests.

"You going upstairs, I thought Rick said."

"Rick said to clear the two rooms for sleeping in, not to not go up stairs. Plus I am only getting some things I saw that might make our night a little more comfortable." Carol interrupted him, as she looked over her shoulder and climbed the stairs at the same time. Daryl was not sure if she was being serious, or was just playing with him again. He had mixed feelings about both possibilities.

"Need any help?" He said knowing that would surely cover his bases.

"Always." She replied and now he knew she was being serious. She had not looked at him, but the tone of her voice suggested a far deeper truth in that one word.

When Carol opened the linen closest Daryl felt both relief and disappointment mixed together. It was an odd sensation.

"Here take these will you, it looks like they escaped the dust." Carol said handing him a load of pillows and sheets.

"We may need to do two trips." Carol suggested as she gathered a load in her own arms and turned for the stairs. Seeing Maggie pass below them Carol shouted for her.

"Hey Maggie, come takes these from me, there are more up here."

The brunette turned a smiled at the older woman and called for Glenn to come a relieve Daryl of his burden. Making somewhat of a chain gang, they all helped lay out the bed linen and pillows until the closet was nearly empty.

"Who gets the duvet?" Daryl asked as Carol removed it along with the last two remaining pillows. Handing Daryl the duvet and holding the pillows herself she gave him a wispy smile.

"We do." Once again Daryl didn't know what to say, his own confusion about seeing her again, holding her in his lap, and still wanting to maintain their easy friendship were at odds with each other inside him.

"Ok where are we going?" He asked simply, knowing that if he didn't bunk down with Carol he would inevitable have to do it with someone else. This he decided was the far more interesting offer.

"Kitchen, keeps us guarding the back door, just in case." Carol replied practically, she didn't mention that they would also be alone in there. Daryl decided not to question her, and when Rick asked why they were setting up camp in the kitchen, Carol gave him the same answer. Rick nodded and offered up a spare sheet to use as a cover. Accepting it graciously Carol arranged the duvet on the floor, pillows at one end and the sheet on the top. Stripping down to her tank top and pants, she peeled off her boots last.

"I'm at least glad I managed to get a shower and a change of clothes, before it all kicked off." Carol said taking off her sock and giving it a quick sniff.

"Shame I couldn't grab myself some new boots." She said with a slight wince and placed the sock inside the boot.

"Hey you smell better than I do." Daryl said only taking off his boots and leaving his socks on.

"Then maybe those should go over there and not in my bed." Carol said pointing to the sink and holding her nose. Daryl smiled and did as asked. Trying the tap, but knowing there was unlikely to be water he jumped back as the spray came on and splashed him in the face. Carol stifled a laugh, as the sound brought Rick and Michonne running from the next room.

"Was that water?" Michonne asked her hand reaching out to touch the light flow now coming out of the tap.

"We shouldn't drink it yet, not until we locate its sauce, probably some well out on the farm, we can use it to wash though, in the morning." Rick said before Michonne could place it at her lips.

"Good point." She said splashing the water on her arms instead to clean off some of the grime. The rest of the house fell silent quickly as Rick explained what had happened. It was funny how they were all so sensitive to each other, sensing danger, or excitement and distinguishing between the two so easily.

Settling down now in the softness of the duvet and pulling the sheet over her Carol fought off the urge to sleep for a moment to look at Daryl.

"I missed you, you know." She said as he brushed his ever lengthening hair out of his eyes.

"I know, I missed you too." He replied laying on his back, above the covers, hands clasped on his stomach, staring at the ceiling as he listened for any untoward noises.

"You can get in you know. I don't bite." Carol said after a few moments. Her voice only a whisper in the night, seemed so loud to his ears, probably because of what she said not how she said it.

"I thought it might, you know." He shrugged his shoulders, but in the dark realised Carol could not have seen it.

"What look bad, look like something is going on." Carol said her voice now holding a harsh edge to it. One Daryl didn't like.

"No, we've shared a bed before, just didn't know if you were ready." Daryl said his own anger tainted his voice. But it was not anger at her but himself.

"I think I will manage." Carol said, her voice held a smile this time, and Daryl relented, it was getting cold any way. The comfort of the sheet and her body heat made the offer irresistible.

Sleep came quickly, so quickly and so deep that Daryl didn't realise that he had manoeuvred himself in to Carol's back until he woke with a start, his arm that was draped over her waist tightened as she too rose from her slumber.

"Sussh." Daryl whispered in her ear, ignoring the feel of her backside pressed right into his groin, in favour of listening. Something had woken him, but now all he could here was the wind. Now as the silence drew on he began to ponder their position, how warm she was, how soft. How her curves felt alongside him. His body still half alert still half asleep responded to those curves. He quickly moved away from her, his hand lifted until hers clamped down on it, with a force he didn't know she possessed.

"Don't" She stated pulling him closer again and Daryl went, he could never refuse her requests. His mouth rested close to her ear, he could here her breathing, shallow and rapid her body tense. But this was not the usual muscle tense he had come to associate with her. She wasn't getting ready for an attack, or to run, this was something far more dangerous. This was desire, his own was building within him, only kept in check by his respect for her, and their friendship. Maybe her simple don't was the gateway to moving the relationship forward. Daryl closed his hand around her waist pulling her closer, she came willingly, her breath catching in her throat before she wiggled against him, the movements causing him to take in a sharp breath. His thoughts his senses trained only on her. Her breathing her body, where it touched his and what he had yet to explore.

Then the sound of breaking glass. Not from one of the rooms, but from the window above the sink.

TBC

If you wish to here more, please let me know, reviews give me inspiration thank you for reading XxX


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is as requested chapter 2 enjoy.

The glass shattering was ear splitting, but it took them both a moment to realise what was happening, so wrapped up in the other that for an instant they simply stared at the pair of walkers clawing their way through the window. Bodies ripping on the shards of glass, gruesome faces snapping at the pair on the floor.

"What is going on!" Rick shouted as he came sliding around the corner in just his socks. He looked first to the pair entwined on the floor and then at the walkers attempting to get into the house.

"I got it." Daryl said springing to life and snatching up his knife. He quickly dispatched the pair shoving them away from the window as he did so. Looking back he first noticed Ricks puzzled face, and then Carol's guilty one. She had the sheet wrapped around her, clutching the ends tightly to her chest. Daryl could understand how she felt. They had not been thinking about keeping watch, for the first time, they had let their guard down, and they had nearly paid for it.

"Looks like it was just the two of them, probably farm hands, by the looks of their clothes." Daryl said trying to make idle conversation as some of the others filed into the kitchen.

"You guys ok?" Glenn asked his brain obviously trying to catch up with what his eyes were seeing.

"Fine they only broke the window." Carol said dropping the sheet now bending over to gather up the duvet.

"We should post guards, who knows how many more are wondering about out there." Sasha said leaning against the door frame and resting her rifle next to her.

"I take it you're volunteering." Rick said with a slight smile as Sasha nodded once in reply.

"I'll stay with her, we could use more than one pair of eyes." Tara said also collecting her gun from her belt and checking her ammo supply.

"Fine take two hours and then wake me." Rick said as everybody without instruction moved back to where they had been sleeping before everything started. The only two without a place to sleep were Carol and Daryl. The kitchen was no longer an option because of the wind rushing in through the broken window. Closing the door had stopped the worst of the draft, but now there was as question as to where they were going to bed down for the night.

Scanning the room, Carol saw a small space in between the sofas that had not yet been claimed. She looked from it to Daryl who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You go ahead, I'll find my own space." He said almost dismissing her, and moving over to an uncomfortable looking chair. He sat in it facing the window tipping the chair back slightly. Carol paused only for a second to look at him before throwing down the duvet and climbing on top of it. She lay there for a moment knowing that it was for the best, they had been careless, but she wanted more chances, some unspoken line had been crossed now, and the tide of emotions that had once been kept carefully encased behind it had well and truly broken. As a last thought she got up and draped the sheet they had shared over his slumped form. The crack of one eye opening was a surprise as she turned to leave. His hand caught her own, but only briefly as her fingers butterflied across his wrist. Then she was gone, and he missed her.

Morning came, it broke quickly streaming light in through the windows and straight into Daryl's eyes. He woke with a start, looking around him and only seeing Rick's face looking back at him.

"Quite night?" Daryl said stretching and yawning like Rick wasn't even there, his eye boring holes into the side of his face.

"So far so good, wanna walk the perimeter with me?" Rick said it wasn't really a question, but Daryl answered in the affirmative anyway. Picking up his crossbow Daryl follows Rick out into the morning air. It still had a chill on it, the last remnants of winter still made him shiver, before the rising sun started giving way to the warmth of spring. Daryl was not eager to have this conversation, he knew that Rick wanted to know what really happened last night. Daryl wanted so badly to tell him the truth. He knew Rick would not be angry at him or Carol for what? taking a moment to enjoy one another's company. Somehow though he just couldn't bring himself to say it, couldn't put into words what had really happened either. Its not as though they were even really doing anything.

"So wanna tell me how you didn't hear those two walkers last night?" Rick said feeling the waves of stress pouring off Daryl as he fell behind pretending to look for something.

"Not really." Daryl said matter of factly, and Rick for a moment felt anger.

"Well it ain't good enough, you fall asleep? Get distracted, come on I know something is bothering you." Rick said, now placing his hand on Daryl's shoulder and making the man look at him.

"I guess I was distracted, I haven't you know and its been a long time since." Daryl stopped talking then and raises his bow. For a split second as Daryl's finger closed around the trigger Rick thought his best friend was going to shoot him. He tensed his muscles ready to pounce at Daryl's midsection before the arrow flew past his head with a breath of wind and smacked into the tree behind him.

"Sorry didn't want to let it get away." Daryl said going over to the tree and plucking the arrow from it. Snagging the squirrel as it fell of the end.

"No." Rick said then, his heart finally slowing down as Daryl attached his squirrel to his belt, and looked up with a slight smile.

"I know how it is, I know what its like. Look you know what I am saying, and if you need some space together I guess you can go and locate that water source." Rick said placing his hand on Daryl's shoulder and giving it a gentle pat.

"You know she ain't gonna like that." Daryl said knowing that trudging through forests when there was a house to sort out was not Carol's most favourite activity.

"I'm sure she wont mind if she is going with you." Rick said with a sly smile as he headed back to the house. Passing Maggie and Michonne on the porch he tipped his head to them and went inside. Daryl turned from the house and wandered deeper into the woods. For now the water source could wait. There was some good game in the area he could see tracks all over the place, and early morning was the best time to catch deer.

Carol was washing clothes in the sink while Abraham cleared the remaining glass from the window, being careful not to drop it in the sink below him.

"We can patch this up fine with a couple of ply boards I saw in the shed." He said to Carol who wasn't really listening. Abraham's cough made her raise her eyes, and smile slightly.

"Sorry I wasn't listening, guess I am missing Alexandria." Carol said half covering, half telling the truth about her distracted state of mind.

"To be honest I was thinking we were all getting a little too comfortable before that herd came along. I guess I miss it too though." Abraham replied as he whipped an old rag across his forehead to clean off some of the sweat and grime.

"You know it would sure be nice to get a drink of that water." He said looking at it longingly, but before Carol could reply Rick entered the room.

"Well hopefully you soon can. I've asked Daryl to go and locate its source, he wanted you to go with him on backup." Rick said looking at Carol. He saw her hand drop into the water, like she no longer controlled it. Her eyes grew wide and her breathing shallowed. All this only lasted a second, and if Rick hadn't know her so well he wouldn't have spotted it at all. Straightening herself up Carol wiped her wet hands on a slightly dirty cloth and picked up her gun.

"Where is he? we will go now, before the day gets too hot." She said walking past Rick and out into the hallway.

"Woods I think, hunting breakfast." He called after he with a wry smile, he didn't like lying to her like that, but any push in the right direction for those two would make all their lives easier.

"They gone now?" Michonne said coming in from the porch and leaning on the cool wall next to Rick.

"Yep." Rick replied quickly, the only answer he got was a returning grin from his friend as they helped with the cleaning operation on the second story of the house.

She found him easily, cleaning off his knife over a deer carcass, not two hundred yards from the house.

"You ready to go, or you gonna sit here all day?" Carol said playfully down at him. Daryl had to shield his eyes from the sunlight as he looked up at her. For a moment she looked like an angel bathed in a soft yellow glow. Then he stood shaking the thoughts from his head and called for Glenn.

"Hey give me a hand would you." Glenn came over quickly a buzz of excitement went around the house as Daryl's kill was dragged to the porch.

"We will have this ready by the time you get back." Rick said getting out his knife and started to cut into the beast.

"I'd hope so, and don't eat it all, save some for the one who killed it a." Daryl said giving Carol a slight tug on her arm as he trotted down the steps and back into the sunlight.

"You coming or what?" He said in echo of her words last night. Carol didn't miss a beat turning from the others she called out to his retreating form.

"Coming Pookie."

Scanning the horizon it was not clear where the well for the water might be. Daryl surmised that it must be within a mile or so of the house.

"Any further away and it would be hard to maintain. You know clear of leaves, animals." Daryl said turning to Carol now who was paying him no attention. Her gaze was fixed far out across the fields. He looked for what could have caught her attention but could see nothing specific.

"You know if this well is uncontaminated and we can maintain it, we could set up camp here for some time. It's obvious that the woods are flush with prey, we have shelter, and we could make a fence, or some kind of perimeter." She said turning to Daryl now who could only nod in agreement, they had certainly settled in far less comfortable paces.

"I think we should head east now, can't be much further out than this." Daryl said turning to his left and following along side a small hedgerow that separated the fields. The day was warm, warm enough for Carol to strip off her shirt and leave herself in just her tank top. Daryl was trying his best to ignore her bare shoulders. After all he had seen them before on many occasions, but this time the flesh just seemed more tempting somehow. Thinking it probably had something to do with last night, he wondered why Carol had not broached the subject with him. They had been out here a good hour now, and yet she had remained tight lipped.

"Hey you know once the windows are fixed were you planning on sleeping back in the kitchen?" Daryl asked thinking this was probably keeping it as safe as possible, whilst still bringing up the subject they had so far avoided.

"I guess, hey over there." Carol said cutting off mid sentence as she pointed to what looked like the bricked circular top of a well.

Glad to have found what they had set out to find, Daryl quenched his disappointment about her lack of an answer. There would be time for that later, for now they had a job to do. Approaching the well Carol peered down inside it, shining her flashlight for a better look into its depths.

"I think it's clear, some leaves, but nothing alive or dead." Carol said as Daryl scanned the immediate area and spotted the cover only a few feet away.

"Here lend me a hand." Daryl said struggling with the awkward circular device. Carol for a moment stood watching amused, then grabbed one end and helped him place it snugly on the well.

"We should come check this every day for any animal or other activity, but I think it will be fine to drink. The house has probably been using it for years." Daryl said dusting off his hands on his pants as he rose to a standing position once more. He noticed Carol was not listening to him again, and was staring off into the distance. His slight anger diminished quickly as he followed her line of sight. This time he was not met with the sunny green landscape, but a horde of walkers closing in fast.

"Do you think we can make it back to the house?" Carol said but by the tone of her voice, she knew it was a bad idea.

"Maybe but that would only draw them to us, we should try and lead them away." Daryl said looking around for any kind of cover for them.

"How about we make a run for the road, we could shoot off some rounds to draw them, then find a place to lie low." Carol said not wanting to ruin their safe haven so soon after finding it.

"Ok but we are gonna have to depend on some serious luck." Daryl said, but if their lives so far hadn't been a mixture of luck and skill what had it been.

"Ok lets go." Carol said looking at the herd now as it drew closer, almost frighteningly so without trees or fences to slow them down. Firing off a round into the air she saw some of them turn towards it immediately. Others were slower to react but they came soon after.

"I think we got their attention, we had better move." Daryl said placing a guiding hand at the small of her back and encouraging her forward. Taking off at a brisk walk, Carol knew it was important to conserve energy, but also keep the herd coming, away from the house.

As they entered the woods they lost sight of them, and Carol quickly let off another two rounds into the air. A faint groan drifted along the breeze as Daryl gave her a small nod, turning she saw the first of the walkers clumsily make its way through the trees, tripping and falling under the feet of the ones proceeding it. Turning and picking up the pace now they headed for the main road. Hoping to find a car, or a cave to hide in. there was no mistaking that they were being pursued now. The constant groaning behind them turning into a din as they darted between trees, and skidded down slopes. Finally Daryl's feet hit tarmac and he knew their job was done. The walkers were far enough off track now that they wouldn't change direction for the house.

"Shoot one off up the road hopefully they will follow the sound." Daryl said looking around quickly for some cover. Carol did as she was asked moving slightly off to his right before firing. Hoping the walkers would turn to its sound and they could escape back into the undergrowth.

"Come on I think I see something." Daryl said fleeing across the road and disappearing into the woods opposite. Carol followed him until they came across the abandoned camper van. It was obvious it had been picked clean and dumped, but right now they couldn't have hoped for anywhere better. Climbing aboard Carol wrinkled her nose at the smell. Rotting food and walker guts laden the floor. Daryl picked his way across them until he reached the bed. It wasn't clean but it was better than the floor. Helping Carol up, he quickly shut the curtains and hunkered down, the silence that followed allowed him to listen to Carol's rapid breathing.

"The door." She whispered, pointing to it as Daryl turned he realised that they had left it open.

TBC...

Once again thank you for reading, your reviews inspired me.


	3. Chapter 3

When I get an idea I just can't seem to leave it alone until I have finished with it. Originally this was meant to be a two or three parter, but it just maybe has more legs. Onwards

"How close are they?" Carol whispered as Daryl took his eyes off the open doorway for a moment to snatch a glimpse out of the window. The arm tightening around her midsection was all Carol needed to know.

"Close, looks like they are headed down the road, but we move to close that door, we could bring em here." Daryl said ducking back down and eyeing up the bed that they were perched upon.

"Maybe we should get under the covers, if they can't see us they may not come in." He suggested, not realising what he had just offered until he saw a small blush rise on Carol's face.

"I remember the last time we were in bed together, but hey its better than nothing." She replied with a small smile.

Climbing quietly and quickly beneath the slightly musty covers, Daryl took one last look out of the window before pulling the sheet up above their heads. It was hot inside, stiflingly so, but it did provide them with cover.

"What did you see?" Carol asked after only a moment. Her voice was very loud, but Daryl realised it was because her mouth was so close to his ear. They were lying flat now. With Carol wrapped around his body, head on his shoulder. Her hot breath making the hair on his neck stand on end.

"Two maybe three coming this way, broken off from the main pack." He whispered, hoping the covers would provide a sufficient noise barrier as Carol's body tensed next to him. He could feel her slide her knife out from her belt, her hand caressing him up the thigh as she did so. For a second Daryl caught his breath as her knuckles grazed his manhood. He knew she hadn't done it intentionally, but after last night, and all the pent up sexual frustration he couldn't help his body's response.

"Sorry." Carol offered, not really paying attention to what Daryl's body was doing, as she heard the quite groans coming from just outside the van. Daryl mentally slapped himself turning his attention to the task at hand. It would be easy to kill the two or so walkers that had come in their direction, but it may attract the rest of the herd, and that would be very bad. Holding his breath now, and realising Carol had done the same they listened. The walkers were feeling their way along the side of the camper. Their hands beating a nonsensical rhythm against its side. This noise alone could be enough to bring the rest of the herd down upon them. Considering getting up and dispatching the walkers right now, Daryl felt Carol's hand tighten against his side, and he knew what she was saying right away. It wasn't worth it.

It was obvious when the first walker climbed aboard the camper, it was not quite or graceful. There was a clang of foot on metal, followed by a grunt and a smack as the walker obviously fell over one of the bodies on the floor. So far Daryl was sure only one had come inside, the other was still roaming around the side of the van, probably near the window they were sat under. Carol's grip on his side had not relented, she was ready to strike if this thing got within range. Listening now Daryl knew it wouldn't be long, he could here a rhythmical slap, drag, slap drag as the walker stumbled along the campers cluttered floor.

In the end it was so quick Daryl didn't even see it coming, Carol threw the covers back, twisted herself upright and planted the knife right in the top of the walkers head. It went down with a muffled thud. The other walker seemed to here it and gave a loud groan. Getting up now, having made the decision to fight Carol dashed outside and dispatched the other walker without a sound. Daryl kept guard as Carol pulled her knife from the beasts skull and wiped it off on her trouser leg.

"They coming?" she asked as Daryl crept forward and scanned the area.

"Nope I think the others made it too far away to hear that. These two must have had some pretty good hearing or sense of smell to find us." He said half jokingly before he saw the concerned look on Carol's face.

"I think we should suggest putting up that perimeter as soon as we get back." She said, sheathing her knife and with Daryl's help pulled herself up onto the side of the road.

"I guess you can never be too careful." He said keeping up the conversation as they walked back. He was still feeling a bit shitty for his body's reactions to her, even though their lives had been in danger he still couldn't be that close to her and not have some stray thoughts running though his mind. He didn't know when things changed between them. It seemed to happen slowly and all of a sudden. One minute he was her friend, her protector. Then she no longer needed protecting and he was just her friend. Now if he was honest with himself he wanted more than that. He watched her now as she ducked a low branch as they headed back to the house, wondering if she could possibly feel the same way. He quickly shook his head, knowing that right now was not the time for such thoughts, but when were they ever going to be.

"You ever think about what might happen, you know if this all ends." He said then feeling a need to end the silence, if only to keep his mind on something else.

"Not really, all I can think about at the moment is getting through today, and then getting through the next one." Carol said stopping to let him catch up. As he did he was surprised when she stood looking at him.

"Do you think about it?" She asked her eyes boring into his as she tilted her head slightly and rubbed one hand up and down her arm.

"Not often, but I was hoping we would all still be together, you know a new society." Daryl said with a shrug of his shoulders as he kicked away a broken branch.

"Sounds nice count me in." Carol said with a smile, as the hand that had been rubbing her own arm, came across the gap between them, and rubbed his.

"Would you start a new family?" Daryl asked then the question just popped out and he, for a second regretted it. He saw the look of loss flash through her eyes. Sophia was still a sore subject and Carol still did not speak her name.

"I think that ship has sailed." She said now moving off into the forest as the sound of footfalls coming towards them made them both jump back behind a tree.

"Did you here that?" Michonne said as Maggie looked up from her pile of deer innards and wiped her nose on the one clean bit of shirt she could find.

"No what?" Maggie asked as another loud bang went off in the distance, this time causing a flock of birds to take to the air.

"I heard that." Maggie said dropping her knife and calling for Rick. He came running almost immediately followed by Abraham and Sasha, Glen bringing up the rear as Michonne told them they had heard gunfire. They all stood on the porch listening intently when another couple of shots rang out.

"Closer or further away?" Rick said placing his hand on his own gun and stepping off the porch.

"Further away." Maggie said looking at Michonne for conformation, who nodded back at her.

"Must be Daryl and Carol, they are the only ones out at the minute." Rick said flashing his eyes around and telling people to gear up. Moving off to the edge of the forest, in the general direction of the gun fire, they heard another ever further away shot. Rick turned to Glenn who was right behind him.

"I think they might be drawing away some of them." Rick said noting that the sound was coming from the general direction of the road.

"Then maybe we should wait. If it's a large herd the last thing they need is for us to come crashing through the trees and bring it down upon us." Glenn said now looking around for any sign of his friends.

"We go slow see what we can here. They might need us." Rick said, urging the others to be cautious. Stepping quietly through the forest they heard no more gunfire, it had been at least ten minutes and they were over halfway to the road now.

"Either the herd have gone, or." Glenn said but Rick raised his hand before he could finish that sentence.

"I bet they are fine." Rick said quickly stopping and listening for a moment.

"They are survivors." He said with a smile as started to run forwards, towards the sound of chattering voices. Bursting out of the trees he was confused when the sound stopped and there was no one in sight.

"What is it?" Sasha asked as she too emerged into the slight clearing.

"I thought."

"Rick?" Carol's voice came from behind a tree, then she was there standing in front of them, Daryl by her side as smiles spread onto all of their faces.

"Boy are we glad to see you, we heard the gun shots." Glenn said placing his gun away and offering Carol a brief hug.

"We found the well. Then a bunch of walkers found us, we managed to lead them off along the road." Carol said letting go of Glenn in favour of Maggie.

"What on earth were you doing behind the tree?" Maggie inquired and everyone fell silent. Maggie felt like she had just told the punch line of a joke that was not funny, before Rick stepped in.

"Probably not what you are all thinking. I take it we are safe now?" He asked looking around and seeing nothing.

"Yeah but I think we should get some kind of perimeter fence up, just in case you know." Daryl said scratching at the back of his head and feeling like the world could see right through him right now.

"Ok we can get right on that. Lets get back and have some of that deer shall we." Rick continued, as they all turned and headed for home.

It was dark by the time the deer was cooked, the fire in the rear garden area was quickly extinguished before it could attract any unwanted attention. They had all talked about how good this place was. How sustainable it could be if they worked on it. Everyone seemed in pretty high spirits for the first time since loosing Alexandria. The only ones who seemed cautious, were Rick, Carol and Daryl. It was usual for Rick to be cautious they had been burned a lot over the years, and getting ones hopes up was not what he did best. It was however unusual for Daryl and Carol to be so quite. Michonne thought she should ask Carol about it later, but right now she was having too much fun watching Carl play shrades whilst the others tried to guess the film he was acting out. It was the perfect evening, and right now Michonne didn't want to spoil it.

When Carol finally moved as she always did to collect up the dirty plates for washing Michonne offered to help. Carol's eyebrow raised in question, but only for a moment. It was an unusual offer but not unheard of. Carrying the plates into the kitchen, Carol turned on the water faucet and began to wash.

"So what's on your mind?" Carol asked after only the first plate as Michonne dried it and placed it back in the cupboard. She had for only a moment forgotten how intuitive Carol was.

"I was just wondering why you looked so down at dinner. I think, most people think this place has potential. Don't you?" Michonne asked as Carol continued washing.

"I do, but I have come to realise hope can be a dangerous thing. First we all thought the farm was safe, that got over ran. Then the prison, I was happy there I really was, and look what happened. And then Alexandria." Carol stopped almost smashing the plate she was washing with the ferocity of her strokes.

"We can't give up though, I mean yeah something could happen again, but for now." Michonne said but stopped as Carol turned to her.

"For now we make the best of it, but I mustn't let myself get distracted, bad things happen when we are not paying attention." She said the last part almost as a whisper. Michonne had to take a moment to process what Carol had said. She had a feeling that it had something to do with last night, but felt unable to start a conversation about that subject.

"Maybe our distractions are all we have from going completely insane." Michonne replied as Carol gave her a curious look. Then it was gone and she was back to washing plates. The moment lost as the rest of the group filtered back into the house.

Now the house had been thoroughly cleaned all the bedrooms, and even the attic were available for sleeping in. Rick Carl and Judith, along with Michonne took the master bedroom. It was the only one with enough room to fit the makeshift cot Carl had built with Eugene's help earlier that day. Glenn and Maggie said they would have the attic, and no one question them as to why. Carol almost blushed at the connotations. She was now glad she hadn't put her hand up first. She had wanted to go up there to be on look out, but she was sure Daryl would have offered to keep her company, and then what would have everyone thought. Her own mind was still swirling with thoughts of how he had reacted in the camper to her lightest of touches. Could they go another night alone together? Abraham and Rosita took one of the spare rooms, intending on being on watch together it was decided it would cause the least amount of disruption. Same went for Sasha and Tara, who were joined by Eugene in the second bedroom. It was big enough for a third mattress and they had found a spare up in the attic after they threw away the one the walker had been lying on. It had been beyond saving.

"Looks like you two are going to have to take the pull out, hope that's all right?" Rick said and Carol couldn't help but notice the slight twinkle in Rick's eye as he said it. For some reason she felt like she had been manoeuvred carefully into this situation without her realising it. Daryl simply nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Dam site more comfy than the floor." He said going over to the sofa and pulling on its old hinges. It creaked a bit and Carol winced, hoping it wouldn't be that noisy when they were lying on it. She was sure any noise the others heard from them tonight, would be taken the completely wrong way.

"Ok watch shift begins at ten, Abraham and Rosita will relieve you at midnight." Rick said nodding to the pair before turning to Tara. "You guys will be up at three, and Michonne and I will take the early morning. If you two want to close the door, so we don't disturb you, we wont take it personally." Tara said to Daryl as he arranged the sheets in an unusual fashion until Carol went over and helped him out.

"Yeah no problem." Daryl said not understanding the double meaning until he caught Carol's eye. Her face was flushed and she was gripping the sheet so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"We can all have a swap around tomorrow see what works best. When we have the perimeter up, keeping watch wont be as vital, we should hear anything coming." Rick said gathering up his family and making his way towards the stairs.

One by one they all filed out, heading for their respective beds. Carol watched them go, picking up her riffle and making her way out onto the porch. The night air was chilly, the wind had picked up outside and she turned to go back inside for her jacket when she bumped right into Daryl's chest. She apologised quickly and then noticed him carrying her jacket.

"Thank you." she said with a slight smile as he took up position next to her and lit up a smoke. For a while they sat in silence. It was comfortable, just like it had always been between them, but slowly the ease wore off as their minds turned to the events of the last two days. It was hard not to think about it, being this close, the prospect of sharing a bed. Now the silence became oppressive, and Daryl started to draw patterns on the dirt with one of his arrows.

"This is silly." Carol said finally getting up and pacing the yard as Daryl stared at her from the porch step.

"What is?" He asked feigning ignorance as Carol halted in front of him and looked down folding her arms across her chest.

"We are both grown adults, things happen in situations like this, the stress, the lack of any real contact with anyone else. Its nothing to be embarrassed about." Carol said a slight exasperated rush of air falling from her lips as Daryl looked at her.

"Who's embarrassed?" He said with a boldness he had not felt until now. Maybe it was her flustered state or just the fact that they were alone, but he too was sick of playing games.

"Good so we should just get on with it and make the best of what we have here." Carol said referring to the farm, but Daryl suspected she meant something far closer to home.

"I can live with that." He replied as they fell back into companionable silence. Carol sat next to him, her thigh touching his own as she watched the moon make its way steadily across the night sky.

Waking Abraham Daryl quickly exchanged the information he required, which amounted to only a few coyotes somewhere off in the hills before Daryl retired to bed. He was bushed, it had been a long stressful day and right now he felt like he could sleep for a week. Walking into the living room, he spotted Carol already under the duvet and snuggled deep within its warmth. Pulling off everything down to his shirt and pants he climbed in beside her, only to discover she was even less clothed than he. Bare leg ran next to his. Her body heat emanating from it, her slightly guilty look on her face made him frown.

"Its so nice to have clean sheets I wanted to feel them against my skin." Carol offered as explanation before Daryl shrugged and pulled off his own pants. Shocked into silence Carol just lay there watching as he slid himself in next to her. There was something very erotic about having him so undressed so close to her, yet not touching anywhere, just the feel of his heat against her leg.

"What are you planning on doing if there is an attack?" Carol asked turning her head towards him and giving him a slight smirk.

"I got it covered, I am a quick dresser, what about you?" He asked the same smirk on his face that adorned hers.

"I've got shorts on, borrowed them from the farmers wife." Carol said now a full blow smile emanating from her face as Daryl realised he had been out manoeuvred.

"Nice boxers though I never knew powder blue was your colour until now." She said hiding her face under the duvet as Daryl launched a pillow in her direction. Unable to stop himself he began tickling her, she was giggling and begging for mercy tears coming out of her eyes, as she attempted to push him away. Finally his lips descended upon hers to keep her quite. His hands holding her arms steady as his tongue darted across her lips as she melted into the mattress, granting him access to her mouth.

For a long time they stayed like that, kissing exploring each others mouths and gentle caresses of the others face and neck. Allowing themselves to become lost in one another in a rare moment of peace. The gun fire blew them apart quickly, reaching for his trousers Daryl shot off the bed and, followed by Carol ran for the door.

TBC... Shall I go on? Thank you for reading XxX


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your kind encouragement, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rushing outside, almost falling over one another in their haste, Carol and Daryl burst into the night air, taking a few moments to register what was going on, Daryl was the first to move. Lifting his bow to his shoulder he stared down his scope at the walker attacking Abraham from behind. Rosita was screaming at him to duck or turn so she could get a clear shot. It was quite obvious that Abraham was unable to comply with this request.

"Just shoot the dam thing would you." He called looking first at Rosita then noticing the two people standing on the porch. He looked Daryl right in the eye and gave him a slight nod, as he pushed back against the walker and pulled his head over to the side. Daryl only had a moment to fire, he knew he may not get a second chance. Letting his arrow fly he watched as the walker crumpled, the arrow protruding from its left eye socket. Rosita and Carol were at Abraham's side in an instant. Rosita holding on to his face tenderly, while Carol examined his back.

Daryl lowered his cross bow catching Carol's eye as she looked up from her position. The look only lasted a second as the rest of the house hold had managed to make their way outside. Daryl realised that it had only been a minute since he and Carol had been kissing on the bed. Then the gunfire and they were outside. A second later Daryl had fired and put the walker down. Yet it seemed like it had been hours. His warped perception of time slowing things down, his brain taking in everything as the adrenaline coursed through his veins. Now he said nothing to the approaching group, he was not good at this type of thing, that's what Carol was for. She was assisting Abraham to stand up now, as everyone gathered around him. He was waving off the fuss, but Daryl could see the scared look in his eye. He had seen it when he took aim at the walker. When he caught Abraham's gaze it was like he was asking for Daryl to shoot him.

It took a while for the group to calm down, and even longer for Rosita to explain what had happened. Carol was tending to Abraham's shoulder. He had a minor bite that had bruised the skin, and in one place had broken through. Preying that it was not enough to bring on the fever she had dragged the larger man off, and begun washing the wound in boiled water and a bottle of TCP she had found earlier. Now he was gone Rick and everyone else gathered around the still upset Rosita and tried to get her to tell them what happened. Daryl had remained quiet, not that he didn't want to know, but he was wondering if he was under some kind of curse. Every time he seemed to get close to a woman, any woman not just Carol, and not just since everything went bad, but always, something terrible seemed to happen. The girl he was dating in high school lost her parents in a car crash when Daryl was playing hookie with her. A woman he had been dating for a while ended up in a coma because someone slipped something into her drink one night. The list went on, and now he and Carol had finally broken that final barrier, bad things seemed to keep happening. Shaking his head a refusing to believe such nonsense Daryl tuned back into Rosita's story.

"We were just talking you know, well maybe more arguing, but quietly, and then it came out from the woods. No noise nothing and he was on Abraham before I could do anything. I think I shot it, but only hit its side. Then Daryl and Carol came out and took it down. It all happened so fast." Rosita said her hands rising up to her face to wipe at the tears that were brimming there. Rick walked over and placed his had on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's not your fault, things like this happen everyday. We have been lucky not to all go the same way, I've had my share of close calls, hell we all have. At first light we start work on that perimeter fence. That forest is far too close for comfort." Rick said looking around the group before handing Rosita off to Tara and turning to Daryl. Moving closer he gave him a small nod, Rick's hand reaching out to pat him on the shoulder before moving passed Daryl in to the house.

It was morning before Daryl saw Carol again, she had been up all night with Abraham, as had Rosita, Glenn, Maggie and Tara. Daryl had decided to take an extra watch shift to cover for them. He did so in silence, with no regrets, but now his eyes felt heavy and his limbs tired from being tight and tense for too long. As he was nodding off in the chair, he woke immediately to the sound of her footfalls. He would know her walk anywhere, and the way she smelt. It invaded his senses now as she came closer, and sat beside him on the bed.

"How is he?" Daryl asked cracking open one eye and looking at her from below the lashes. She looked tired, worn, yet somehow softer, more vulnerable. It made him want to kiss her. This time however he felt that the feeling was not mutual.

"He has no fever and his wound is pretty minor, I have no idea if this is just because its taking longer, or if the bite isn't large enough to cause a reaction. I guess only time will tell." Carol said laying back on the bed and placing one arm across her face blocking out the sunlight now pouring in through the window.

"I'm sure he will be fine, Abraham's a fighter." Daryl said getting up from his chair and joining Carol on the bed.

"I hope so, I don't know if I can take any more losses right now." Carol said her face obscured from view, but her voice cracking ever so slightly that Daryl suspected she was on the verge of tears. Reaching out and taking her hand in his, he was surprised, and a little offended when she pulled away from him.

"I think I will go and help with the fence building." Daryl said his voice clipped as he shrugged on his bow and made his way noisily to the door. Each footfall sending little waves of regret through Carol as she simply let him leave.

When she was certain he had gone, she let out the breath she had been holding and pulled her arm away from her face. Feeling like a total shit for shying away from his touch, Carol turned on her side and allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek. Sucking it up and admonishing herself for her girlish behaviour, she closed her eyes and tried to catch up on some sleep. Intending to make it up to Daryl later she suspected that it might be harder than she first thought. For both of them.

It was much, much later when Daryl finally put down his hammer and took a long drink of water Michonne brought over to him. Sweat was pouring from his forehead, he attempted to wipe it away, only for more to erupt there, replacing the dirty puddle he had just mopped up.

"Dam hot out here." Daryl said as Michonne raised her hand to her face to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Yeah pretty warm for April." She said no committally as Daryl had a feeling the woman was not just here out of courtesy.

"You got something on your mind?" Daryl asked taking another long drink of water and expecting her to say something about Carol.

"It's Abraham, he has broken out in a fever." her eyes never left the horizon. They had all been through this enough to know there was nothing they could do. It was a part of their lives now, something that happened everyday. Sometimes even to one of them, one of the survivors.

"God dam it." Daryl whispered, the sound was carried away on the wind, evaporating like smoke as they both stood there in silence.

"You know it makes me think, we could all be dead tomorrow, or the next day." Michonne said still not looking at him, but Daryl knew she was building to something.

"Yeah your point." Daryl said trying to feign disinterest, but somewhat curious as to where she was headed.

"If we want something we should just go for it, because you never know when your time is up." With that she turned on her heel and started walking back towards the house. He watched her go, her sward bouncing at her back as she skipped down the small slope and out of his line of sight. Turning and hammering in the last rail Daryl collected up his things and turned to go also. For a second he thought he saw something off in the distance. Standing for a second and watching intently he huffed out a breath as the landscape remained silent.

Carol was by Abraham's bedside when Daryl came in. the man didn't look to good, but he had a smile for him.

"Hey how you doing?" Abraham asked as though his life wasn't about to be over.

"Better now I'm outta the sun." Daryl replied as he placed his bow against the wall and sat beside Carol on the bed.

"So you need anything?" Daryl asked wondering what he could do for the man before the end, hoping at the same time, that Abraham didn't want him to put him out of his misery. Daryl didn't know if he could do that.

"Umm maybe get me some beer, ice cold if you have it. Or possibly some whiskey." Abraham said looking hopeful as Carol placed her hand over his.

"There isn't any we checked earlier remember." She said wiping his brow with a damp cloth as more sweat rolled down his temple.

"Forgot about that." He muttered closing his eyes before Daryl stood up. Carol looked at him with raised eyebrows as he quickly collected his bow and headed for the door. Carol chased him down and stopped him in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" She said her voice no more than a harsh whisper as Rosita made her way into Abraham's room.

"Going to get the man some liquor." Daryl said not looking at her face as he turned to leave once more.

"Do you even know where to start looking, do you know how dangerous it would be to go out there alone, it will be dark in an hour, we are loosing one member of the group, you are not going to end up like him too, all for a bit of drink." Carol said the fear in her eyes unmistakable, it was covered by a thin veil of anger, but Daryl knew her better. He was still angry at her for earlier, but she did have a point. Not that he was going to tell her that.

"I saw some booze in the camper van we hid in yesterday, I was going to go and get it. You are welcome to join me." Daryl said, now turning on his heel and heading down the stairs at a clipped pace. Holding up at the bottom just long enough for her to join him. Once she grabbed her riffle from beside the sofa bed, they exited the house. Telling Glenn and Maggie, who were on watch what they were going to do. The pair just nodded at them, the sorrow surrounding the house was oppressive now and Carol was secretly glad she was away from it.

They walked silently through the forest, neither even attempting to make conversation, once they hit the road, the sun was going down and they knew they would have to be quick if they were going to make it back before night fall. Entering the camper they both shivered slightly, noticing the others reaction Carol smiled a bit, easing the tension as they scanned the cupboards and the fridge. The camper was actually well stocked with booze and a few cans. It was obvious the people who had owned it were off on a trip. Probably bitten or over ran, the van had remained hidden and untouched until their arrival yesterday.

"Looks like we have enough here for a party." Daryl said holding up not one, but two bottles of whiskey.

"Abraham will be pleased." Carol said as the mood wet to jovial to sombre in an instant. Daryl stopped collecting things and looked up at her. He wasn't surprised to see her looking right back at him.

"Do you think that maybe if we had been paying more attention we could have saved him?" Daryl asked then, his voice low, but his eyes focused on her.

"I don't think it would have made any difference, but I can't help feeling guilty. Just like the other night in the kitchen." Carol said bringing up their first little encounter made him blush slightly.

"So is that why you pulled away from me, you think if we get distracted something bad could happen?" Daryl asked now as she stood upright and swung her pack over her shoulder.

"Maybe, but its more than that, I don't know maybe loosing Abraham has made me remember how fragile life is. How if you are not always prepared you could die." Carol offered as they stepped out of the camper and made their way to the road.

"Then maybe we should seize what we have with both hands, while we still can." Daryl said placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her towards him. For a second all the desire she had for him flashed through her eyes. It made his breath catch in his throat and he knees shake, as her hand came up and caressed his cheek.

"There is nothing I would enjoy more than seizing you with both hands, but for right now we have bigger responsibilities, and until I know I have done everything I can to keep this group safe, and alive I can't think about myself." Carol said dropping her hand but not his eyes.

"Then think of me, I need you, when I thought you had gone, when Rick banished you I almost broke, I don't want to go to that place again." Daryl replied as Carol fought back the tears and took in a deep shuddering breath.

"I know you will always be there, I know you will wait." Carol said moving towards him now, her lips mere inches from his own.

"How do you know?" He asked, his thoughts trying to focus on the conversation and not her warm tempting body.

"Because I will wait for you, a life time if I have to, I will wait." With that she closed the gap and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Her mouth lingering there, fire burning in both their bellies as Daryl let her kiss him. So tender, it promised so much. He knew she was right he would wait.

They broke apart not a moment later, realising that dusk was upon them, they began to jog back to the house. Making it just after the final flickers of sunlight disappeared behind the horizon, they were greeted by Rick and Michonne.

"How is he?" Carol asked swinging her pack off her shoulder and handing them cans of food.

"Not good, but still with us." Rick replied, unburdening Carol of her haul.

"You get the booze?" Michonne asked as Daryl opened his pack and showed them their bounty.

"Enough for a full blown party." Daryl said with a small grin as he and Carol walked into the house and went directly to Abraham's room. Rick wasn't exaggerating when he said Abraham wasn't good. He was sweating profusely now, and his face was distorted in pain.

"Are do you come with gifts?" He said sitting up slightly, and letting out a sequence of worrying coughs. Daryl waved a bottle of whiskey at him and for a moment he perked up.

"Ok then I want to enjoy it outside, not going out copped up in this room. I wanna see the stars." He said getting up on wobbly feet and making a grab for the whiskey. Daryl moved it out of reach.

"How about we get you there first, wouldn't want to drop it." He said with a slight smile and the big mad nodded in agreement.

Once they were all settled outside Daryl handed Abraham the bottle, refusing the glass he tipped the bottle to his lips and drank. He drank like a thirsty man in the dessert and for a moment they all watched in silence. After a few minutes Abraham stopped wiped his mouth and let out a burp. Tara laughed and everyone else felt the tension leach out of their bodies. If a party was what Abraham wanted then that's what they were going to give him. Breaking out the other bottle of whiskey, Daryl distributed it around the group, each taking small sips from their glass. It was a perfect evening, the breeze was a little cool, but no one complained. Soon the mood turned to old stories, laugher rang out around the farm, along with cries of joy when someone mentioned a forgotten good time. It was late when the final drips of the whiskey fell into Carol's glass, and she was getting the impression that Daryl was trying, successfully to get her drunk. In the back of her mind she thought someone should be on guard but the combination of the booze and the laughter had eased her worries.

It was Rick who heard them first, the sounds of cracking wood as walkers pushed at the fence towards the well. Hushing the group they all fell silent, all apart from Abraham.

"Let them come, I rip their throats out with me bare hands." He shouted as the groaning and sound of splintering wood grew louder. Attempting to quiet him, Rosita was pushed aside as Abraham stood on shaky legs. He walked over to Rick and placed both hands on the smaller man's shoulders.

"You keep them safe you here me." and with that he was gone. Shouting and swearing at the top of his lungs. He walked into the forest away from the house. The sounds of the walkers diminished. Following the sound of Abraham's voice until it was just a faint whisper back at the house.

"How far do you think he will get?" Carol asked as Rick turned to her and raised his glass.

"Far enough."

TBC... any reviews inspire and help. Thank you for reading XxX.


	5. Chapter 5

First off big apologises for the lack of updates, but things got a bit crazy around Christmas and new years. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"That's ridiculous, you have no way of knowing if anyone will come this way let alone a herd we can't handle.

"Yeah and you can't say that it won't either."

"Look here we have food, water, a nice soft bed to lie in. Out there we could die of thirst, or starve to death before we would even have to worry about the walkers."

"Maybe, but here we are a sitting target, it's only been three days and already two herds have come through. Now that's too many if you ask me."

They had been at this now for over an hour, Carol had listened to them all arguing about whether or not they were going to stay. Michonne, Maggie and Glenn were all for staying, while Sasha, Tara, and by association Eugene, were all up for leaving. Rosita had been quiet, obviously still upset about the loss of Abraham the previous evening. Carol couldn't blame her, for a moment she thought about what it would have been like if it had been Daryl. The thought made her sit more upright in her chair. Squirming for purchase on its slippery cushion as her ass cheeks had fallen numb from sitting for so long. The movement caught the attention of the man in question. His eyes searching for her behind fallen locks of hair. She avoided his gaze, she wasn't ready to look at him yet. Things were too raw for her now. Their encounter in the woods, Abraham's sacrifice, and some pretty horrific dreams that had plagued her through out the night. On several occasions she had woken, looking to see if he was still there, still beside her. Only to see his open eyes looking back at her. She would turn over and try to go back to sleep. Only to be dragged back into the nightmare that had claimed her before waking. On each occasion she had woken, they had said nothing. A simple look of reassurance was all it took to get her back to sleep. Now she found however that she could not meet his gaze.

Daryl had been the only other group member at the table that had been silent, and although Rick had not voiced his opinion on if he wanted to leave or stay, he had been keeping the others in check. Now he turned to look at Carol, and then at her silent partner sitting opposite her.

"You two have anything to say on this matter?" Rick asked wondering, both was was going on between them, and why they hadn't offered an opinion on the matter.

"Yeah don't make no dam difference where we are. Same thing everyday. Get up survive hope you make it to the next one." Daryl said folding his arms over his chest and rocking back slightly in his chair. Carol was slightly stunned she had been thinking the same thing, and yet probably would not have said it out loud even if asked. If there was one thing she had learnt could hurt a group more than anything it was lack of hope.

"Great, so what about you." Rick said choosing to ignore his obviously piss off best friend, hoping that Carol would have some wise suggestion.

"I guess staying here is risky, not only does the place need a lot of work to make safe, but we are still close to that group, Daryl and Sasha ran into. If we go we risk loosing what little comfort we have here, more danger of getting separated, or got by walkers." Carol finished looking from Daryl to Rick who did not look best pleased.

"You just said what he said, only it was politer and it took longer. Not sure which was worse, so I guess it's up to me then. I say we go at first light. This place isn't secure enough, and we are too close to a possibly hostile group. Today we gather everything we can. Water food, more clothing, and weapons that might be useful. Possibly another vehicle, or some more gasoline." Rick said placing his hand on the table and calling a end to the meeting. The silence that followed was almost eerie, as everyone got up one after the other except Daryl and Carol.

Turning his head Daryl saw Carol watching him, but her eyes quickly turned away as he locked his gaze onto hers. This was driving him crazy, now she wouldn't even look at him, just when he thought they had been getting somewhere. This time though he wasn't about to let her run away from him. This time he needed her help.

"Hey you think that RV might still run, would solve a lot of our issues?" Daryl asked as Carol was just about to make a hasty retreat out into the garden.

"Umm it might, we could ask Glenn, I know Dale taught him a lot about RV repairs before, well you know." Carol said, interested now, as Daryl had a point, an RV was an excellent vehicle to have.

"Yeah I will go ask him, could you get some supplies together it may need a bit of a clean out." Daryl said with a slight gin as Carol raised her eyebrow at him as he disappeared out of the door.

Carol was not surprised she was once again at the RV, wading through all the bodies and gore on the floor. Not knowing where to start on the clean up. Glenn had just left, saying the RV was fine and would run if we could jump start it with the van. It had obviously been here for a while, probably with the fridge and other electrics running and the battery was flat. Other than that it was in good condition. Apart from the inside that was. Carol was deep in thought looking out of the rear window when Daryl voice made her jump.

"You want a hand with those?" He asked pointing at the bodies, and frowning at her jumpy nature.

"Yeah sure?" Carol replied bending down and grabbing what looked like a man around the ankles. They lifted him together, manoeuvring him outside and tossing him into the woods. Going back for the second body Daryl placed his hand on Carol's shoulder and stopped her.

"You ok?" He asked genuine concern etching his voice as she looked up at him. Her hair was long enough now that she had to sweep some of the grey hairs off her face to see him.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all." Carol said moving forward and entering the RV once more. The other body appeared to be a woman, she was smaller, one shoe was missing, and half her face, other than that the body seemed to be untouched. As they threw her on top of the other body, Carol paused.

"Wait." She said dropping the woman and walking over to the male corpse.

"These two haven't been eaten, there are no wounds on the body, I think they either killed themselves, or it was murder suicide." Carol said now looking at Daryl who was examining the bodies for himself.

"Guess they got ran off the road by some walkers, and just decided to end it, rather than fight." Daryl said with a slightly disappointed look, as he turned to Carol he noticed her staring at him. It was the first time she had looked at him since the nightmares last night.

"What if they chose to die by their own hand rather than being eaten and becoming one of them. I have thought about that you know. I was thinking about it when we were in here the first time. Hiding from that herd." Carol said standing upright now and moving closer to him. Daryl felt like he wanted to step backwards, away from what she was saying. Planting his feet he held his ground until she was only inches from him. Close enough that he could smell the ivory soap she had used in the shower this morning.

"I know if there was no way out, I would want to end it myself, I never want to turn. I also know I would do it for anyone who asked as well. I would make sure they don't suffer." Carol said this time her voice held a promise, one Daryl knew he could never have asked her on his own. If push came to shove and he was about to be eaten, Carol would take him out and end it. Daryl realised that it was, if somewhat morbid, a kind of comfort.

"Ain't gonna come to that." Daryl said trying to lighten the mood, and making his way back to the RV.

"Oh no and why is that?" Carol called out after him. He had reached the door, he placed on foot on the bottom step and turned to her.

"Cuz you've got nine lives, just like a cat."

It was pretty late in the day when Carol and Daryl returned with the RV. Glenn had showed up with the van and given them a jump start. It had driven out of the ditch easily enough, and they had left the engine running while they finished the clean up. Giving the battery time to charge. Carol had removed all the bedding, and given the rest of the place a dam good clean. Daryl had been in charge of getting the engine running smoothly, and cleaning the cab. All in all it looked pretty good, and when they arrived everyone seemed excited. It was nice to have some hope for a change, packing up the RV, Carol could almost believe she was going on vacation with her family, off to a nice sunny beach somewhere. Where she could sip cocktails and listen to the ocean. The appearance of a walker through the trees brought her out of her reprieve quickly, and Daryl quickly took it down silently with his cross bow.

"Just when you start forgetting one of these suckers comes out to remind you." Daryl said retrieving his arrow and giving the body a swift kick before going back to handing Carol bottles of water. She wondered for a second what he had been thinking about, that made him forget all this. Knowing she would never ask, she quickly took the bottles from him and stacked them in the fridge.

It was dark by the time they had finished and Michonne had come out to tell them dinner was ready. Maggie had cooked that evening, and Carol was starving, she hadn't realised but she had not eaten all day. A fact Daryl reminded her of as they stepped out of the RV and joined Michonne on the porch.

"You know you don't have to tell everyone my eating habits." She said playfully as they entered the kitchen and sat down at their usual places opposite one another. Carol was not sure why they had adopted this position instead of next to one another. She guessed so they could share looks across the table. Silent comment about the others conversation. It also meant they were watching each others backs at all times. There was a certain comfort in that also, it wasn't that they did not trust everyone at the table to save their lives, they just trusted each other more. Dinner went passed quietly, there wasn't much left to say. The death of Abraham was still fresh, half of the table was unhappy to be leaving, and the other half felt to bad to celebrate this. There was however much praise for Maggie's dinner. A tick venison stew which did taste amazing. Daryl however didn't really notice the flavour, he was thinking about tonight, sharing a bed with Carol again, knowing that he was unlikely to get much sleep. He had spent most of last night awake. Listening to her nightmares. Only able to reassure her when she woke briefly to check he was still there. He had had nights like that himself, dreaming he was alone, that everyone he knew was dead, that she was dead. On those nights he usually got up and went hunting, or to stand watch with her. He never did tell her what had woken him though. As they all finished their meals, Daryl wondered if he should tell her, maybe sharing the nightmares would help keep them away.

They were off watch duty tonight, and had been given the attic to sleep in. Glenn and Maggie were on first watch and had offered to take the living room. A small argument from Carol had ensued, but Maggie had insisted they get a good nights rest as they had been working on the RV all day. Daryl hadn't said anything, he knew he was going to finally be alone with her, away from the others ears, and he was secretly pleased.

Coming back from the bathroom, Daryl found Carol already tucked in on the mattress with the covers pulled almost up to her ears. He paused for a second taking a deep breath and climbing in beside her.

"Chilly up here isn't it, no wonder those guys wanted to swap." Daryl said getting into the cool blankets and daring not to get too close. It was however true, the night had a chill on it, not uncommon for early spring, and the attic was draughty, and well away from the fires in the lower rooms.

"I guess." Was all the response Carol gave before bringing the blankets even further up her face until only the top of her head protruded. Daryl was angry for a second, she was purposely ignoring him. She was telling him in a not so subtle way that she didn't want to talk. He wanted to repay her in kind, to roll over, and sulk, but he fought his initial instinct and instead moved closer to her. Pulling the blanket down slowly he backed off a little when she abruptly turned to him and snapped.

"Hey its cold, give me that back." Taking the blanket from him and covering herself once more.

"You know they say the best way to keep warm is to climb into bed naked, with someone else who is naked too. Shared body heat or something." Daryl ventured feeling brave, as her outburst was more playful than angry.

"Well if it starts raining naked people you may just get lucky." Carol replied her voice slightly muffled by the blankets, but Daryl could hear the smile behind her words.

"So I guess you wouldn't consider getting naked then?" Daryl said scratching his head slightly as Carol slowly turned over, pulling the cover off her face until she was exposed from the neck up.

"Who says I'm not already." It took Daryl a second to respond to that one. It was true she had already been in bed when he had walked in, and he hadn't touched her or gotten any kind of glimpse of her. However going on her behaviour since their moment in the woods it was unlikely.

"I'm not going to fall for that one again, your going to have to try harder." Daryl said taking it as the joke he was sure it was meant to be.

"Shame." Carol said rolling back over and turning her face from his again.

"Hey you can't say that and then roll over." Daryl said indignantly, both hating her teasing, and loving it at the same time. It was more like how they had been before, only this time he didn't have to just brush them off.

"If you wanna do the whole naked thing I am all for it, I'll even go first." Daryl offered and he saw Carol looking at him over her shoulder. It was different from the looks she had given him across the table at dinner, and totally opposite to the non looks she had given him at the meeting. Her eyes lingered on him, pupils big in the darkness, she almost seemed to look right through him, like she knew what he was thinking, and trying to decide if she should slap him or kiss him. Daryl hoped for the latter, but expected the first. Tensing up as she turned and propped herself up on one elbow, the covers slipped down, revealing her tank top, and putting to rest any thoughts Daryl had of her being naked.

"You know today I wondered what it would have been like for me if I had lost you last night. Its what kept waking me up also. Not Rick or Michonne, Maggie, Glenn. Any of the others, only you, and do you know what I felt?" Carol said waiting for his answer but none came. Only a slight shake of the head as they lay looking at one another.

"I was not sure how I would go on, how I would keep fighting. I also knew that I would. That I would go on as long as I could, protecting the others, but my life would be over, I would have lost everyone special to me then." Carol said her voice wavering slightly as she spoke, but no tears fell, she refused to let them, after all they weren't dead yet. Leaning across the gap, she placed her lips over his and gave him a small kiss. It was like fire down his back, his lips tingled where they touched hers. Even after they were gone he could feel their pressure, taste her smell her. It took him a moment to register what had happened.

"So what does this all mean?" Daryl asked confused as Carol gave him a small smile.

"It means that whether or not something happens between us, we couldn't be closer, I already think love you, you are the most important person in my life." Carol said the darkness giving her courage as well has his expectant face. His features soft and inviting, she had kissed him.

Daryl was still processing the fact that she had told him, sort of, that she loved him. He could count on one hand the amount of times someone had said that to him. And four of those times would have been Merle. His paralysis lifted he bent forward and kissed her firmly on the lips, this time placing his hand around the back of her neck and deepening the kiss until they both pulled away breathless.

"Daryl wait, I know I said things that might make you think I am ready for this, and I know in time I will be, but right now would you just hold me?" Carol asked, and Daryl smiled at her.

"You know I can never refuse your request." He replied as she turned over and he draped and arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, and enjoying her warmth. For the first time in a long time he felt hope. He felt like there was a future, something to look forward to. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to drift into sleep. The rest of the house doing the same under the watchful gaze of Maggie and Glenn. Neither of which knew the house was being watched.

TBC...

Please tune in next time for a far more action packed instalment. Question, do we prefer the action chapters, or do we want more quiet time with Daryl and Carol. Or is a mix good. Let me here your thoughts and your wish is my command. Thank you for reading XxX


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl woke in the darkness, for a moment he was unsure of where he was, but the soft body that moved against him reminded him quickly. His name fell off her lips, a sort of husky moan. Something Daryl had never heard come from her when she was awake. For a moment he froze against her, his almost painful erection squeezed into the space between him and her lower back. He was torn between rubbing himself against her, and pulling away from her entirely. Thinking that staying still and not waking her up was the best option for now, Daryl tried to distract himself by trying to guess the time. He knew it was still before dawn as the sun had yet to make an appearance over the horizon, but any further information would just be a guess. He was really wondering how much longer he could stay here, next to Carol just enjoying the feeling of her so close to him.

Her voice shocked him, his name again, almost a whisper, but it sounded like she was calling to him. Daryl couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about, whatever it was, it must be better than what had woken her so many times last night. Wrapping his arm around her more tightly, Daryl buried his head in the crook of her neck, thinking he had a good hour or more to enjoy this. Taking a deep breath Daryl tried to relax his muscles once more, to drift of in to peaceful sleep.

Just in that moment before sleep, Daryl wondered what had woken him. It surely wasn't Carol's voice, her whispered name on his lips, she didn't seem to have moved any, and yet he was sure something had woken him, something beyond this room.

Forgetting it and knowing that if anything was amiss outside, Rick and Michonne would be on it, he closed his eyes again, adjusting his position until he was more comfortable. It wasn't until he relaxed again did he realise his still hard manhood was now place in the centre of Carol's behind. Wondering if this counted as sexual assault his embarrassment scale rose to an almost unbearable level when Carol's voice whispered in the darkness.

"Is that your gun in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?" Her slight laugh that followed gave Daryl the opportunity to scoot away from her a little, her playful tone doing little to alleviate his embarrassment.

"Sorry." He murmured attempting to turn away from her, but he was halted by a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. Stay." Carol said looking at him, her eyes big in the darkness, they looked into him again, boring right into his soul. Then they shifted, beyond him, over his shoulder. The look turned dark, her body tensed next to his. Daryl turned his head slowly to see a figure standing in the door way. At first he thought is was Carl, he had on the wide brimmed sheriffs hat, but the body was too large to well muscled to be him. It wasn't Rick either far to tall, and when he spoke Daryl wasn't quick enough to react.

"Take these two as well."

In a moment they were set upon by three guys, Carol managed to get one of them in the nose, causing him to grasp at it and real backwards. She scooted away from all of them running for the only other exit in the room. The window.

Daryl was fending off the man who was trying to hold him still, while another approached him with rope. Snapping his head back, he caught the guy behind him in the chin. Causing his grip to loosen, and allowing Daryl to break free. Bolting to join Carol, he spotted his cross bow on the ground next to the bed where he had left it. Unfortunately there were now four guys between him and it. He glanced at Carol, he didn't need to say anything, the only way they were getting out of this was to jump. They couldn't possibly take down four guys. Two almost certainly, three perhaps, but four, without weapons no way. Their fate was decided when the large man, sporting Carl's hat bent down and picked up the cross bow. Daryl made a lunge for the window, pulling Carol along behind him. It was a long way down, but he figured he would grab hold of the veranda on the way down, halving their drop. It didn't go completely to plan. He let go of Carol as she fell out of the window, her arm snagging on the glass, causing her to cry out in pain. He fell, watching her descend above him. Reaching out he caught hold of the guttering that lined the porch, but it gave way, only serving to slow his decent, not stop it. He hit the ground with a thud. The wind knocked out of him, he gasped to suck in air. He did not here Carol hit, he could not see her either. Panic setting in he looked up to see her dangling from the edge of the roof. Her light frame had not caused the guttering to break, now she was looking down at him, and up at their assailants.

"They're out, get them before they get away!" The man in the hat called, as Daryl heard foot steps come from inside the house. No way was it the men from the attic, they were too far away to have made it down here that quickly. He looked up at Carol who had a pained look on her face.

"Jump now!" He yelled coming to stand underneath her holding out his arms to catch her. Carol didn't need telling twice she let go. She trusted him, she knew he would catch her.

Daryl grunted as Carol half landed in his arms and half on her knees. There was however no time to examine any wounds. More men were spilling out of the house, running down the steps on the porch and getting closer to where they stood.

Taking off at full flight into the woods. Daryl and Carol huffed for breath as they ran. Little puffs of smoke blew behind them, as their breath was visible in the still cool night air. It seemed darker now, almost impossible to see their way through the dense forest. Several times they tripped, helping the other up, until they clung onto one another's hand like it was the only thing keeping them from falling. Carol suspected that it was, hopping over branches and dodging bushes, made almost impossible in the near total darkness, was only made harder by the fact her arm was on fire where the glass had cut into her. She knew it was bad, she could feel the blood drip off her fingers as she pumped her arm back and forth to get extra speed. The only consolation was it was just as hard for those perusing them, and they did not have the luxury of knowing these woods as well as they did.

Finally making it to the road, Daryl paused listening for anyone who might be following them. The woods however were silent. Not stopping for any longer than it took to listen however, they once again plunged into the woods on the other side of the road. Making their way parallel to it until they could no longer see the entrance to their farm. Huffing for breath, and near exhaustion, Carol spotted a side road. It was more of a dirt track, but it had to lead to somewhere. Following it, but staying just inside the shadows of the trees, they walked until they came to a logging farm. The chain-link fence that surrounded it held three or four walkers. Rattling the chain-link Carol and Daryl picked off the walkers with sticks through the fence. Climbing over they ran for the building. Not daring to go inside for fear of more walkers, and making too much noise, they settled for an open shed.

Creeping inside it was obvious this was a work shed, tools were hung on the walls, and large bits of timber sat uncut on the main benches. At the rear they found a small office, with a back door.

"This will do." Daryl said flopping down on the small sofa that sat in one corner. Carol agreed with him but said nothing. She started searching through the draws looking for something to wrap her wounded forearm in. It was then she felt Daryl's hand softly take her wrist. Lifting it to his face to see her wound better.

"Shit I didn't know, we have to find something to bind this with." Daryl said looking around but seeing nothing obvious.

"What do you think I was doing." Carol hissed at him, knowing he cared did little to offer her comfort right now. She did however regret her words when she looked at his face.

"Fine." He said simply dropping her arm and skulking back over to the door to look out. She followed him placing her hand on his shoulder. He tensed under her touch and she almost pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so worried about the others, who knows what those men want with them." She said her voice low and laced with fear. Daryl couldn't help but turn to her and pull her into a loose embrace.

"I know, but I think I recognised one of them. It was the men I met out on that run, they must have followed us somehow. I don't know why they just didn't kill us. Maybe that's a good thing. Means the other are still alive." Daryl said releasing her and pulling at the thin drape that posed as a curtain. Shredding it and taking hold of her wrist again, he wound the strip around her arm. She gritted her teeth slightly, but knew it was more sore than life threatening.

Once she was all wrapped up Daryl turned to the window and sat down on the couch. Feeling a sharp pain in his behind as he did so. Carol saw him wince and sat down next to him, her hand coming to rest on his chest.

"Are you ok?" she asked her eyes soft and so close that he could feel her warm breath washing over him as she spoke.

"Yeah I just landed on my ass when I fell." Daryl said with a slight grin that made Carol snort with slight laughter.

"Sorry, but I was going to offer to kiss it better, but I think I have changed my mind." She replied trying to wipe the smirk off her face, but having little success.

"Shame." Daryl said with a smirk of his own and it quickly sobered up the mood.

"How long do you think we have got, before they either kill, or move them?" Carol asked as she tucked her legs under her and faced him on the small and somewhat dusty sofa.

"Well that depends on how long they look for us. I mean they have to worry that we are gonna come back for our friends." Daryl said glancing out the window again but seeing nothing.

"Which we will be, but we are heavily out numbered, and out gunned." Carol replied as she looked around the room for anything that could be used as a weapon. There was nothing of immediate use, but this had been a working mill, there must be something here.

"We are gonna have to do this smart, we can't just go in there guns blazing, they might just start killing Rick and the others. No we have to think of a plan." Daryl said his mind wandering deep in thought.

Carol just sat there watching him for a moment, noticing how his entire faced changed when he was thinking. She could almost read his thoughts as he played out scenarios in his head.

"I think we need a diversion, something that will draw most of them away, so we can go in a rescue the others." Carol said finally, feeling a chill run down her spine as she sat in the almost total darkness. Daryl looked at her, his face still as he nodded his approval.

"We could go and see if they are still out there looking for us. Pick them off one by one. My guess is they have given up. I think they gave up before we hit the road. Knowing they would be safer back at the house." Daryl replied as Carol stood up. Wrapping her arms around herself, moving to try and keep warm. The sweat she had built up on their long run was drying now, causing her to shiver uncontrollably. Daryl saw this and stood up and wrapped his arms around her, trying to hold off the shivers that consumed her body.

"We have to get them back Daryl." Carol said her voice muffled by his chest but he heard every word as clearly as if she had shouted them. He nodded, his chin moving against the top of her head as he did so.

"You think they sneaked in? Grabbed the two on watch first, then everyone else room by room?" Carol asked pulling away from him slightly so she could look up at his face. She did not however make any attempt to let go.

"Probably, something woke me you know, I didn't know what it was, thought it must have been you, you talk in your sleep you know." Daryl said as he noticed her shift her eyes away from him for a moment.

"I hope its nothing too embarrassing." Carol replied after a moment as Daryl gave her a slight grin.

"No I guess not but I did enjoy they way you said my name." He ventured as Carol froze slightly in his arms, before letting out a huff of breath and shrugging.

"What my mind does when I am unconscious is beyond even my control." Carol said desperate to change subject she asked him.

"So you think it was these guys coming in that woke you? They must have been slick to grab everyone up without waking anyone else."

"Yeah I'd say they done it before. Operations that slick don't come from slack guys, maybe army, or some form of military." Daryl suggested as he pulled them back on the sofa, her sitting half on his lap as he sat down gingerly.

"What do you think they want from us?" Carol asked as she snuggled in closer to him for warmth.

"Who knows, supplies, weapons, information, maybe all of the above." Daryl said allowing his hand to rest on her thigh as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then I guess we are going to have to be super smart in our rescue plan." Carol said now her eyes felt heavy but she knew she could not sleep, there was no time for that. Every second could mean one of their friends lives.

"I think I know a way we can lure them out, but it's going to require some bait." Daryl said looking around and finally resting his eyes on a large tractor. Carol raised her head enough to see out of the window also and shook her head.

"That thing would make so much noise, you would bring every walker within a ten mile radius down on our heads." Carol said her sentence trailing off at the end.

"Kind of the point." Daryl said pushing at her so she would climb off him and they stood, looking out of the window, then at each other.

"Even if we get them out by putting walkers in their path, that doesn't help us get Rick and the others, they are just as likely to get eaten." Carol said as Rick searched the office until he found keys that looked correct.

"Maybe but we only need a few minutes to get them away, plus I have the keys to the RV, left them in my pocket." Daryl said producing the keys on his finger as Carol nodded her understanding.

"If we are going to do this I suggest we go now while its still dark." Carol said pulling open the back door and trotting up to the tractor alongside Daryl.

Climbing inside Carol squeezed into the small space beside the drivers seat. Daryl placed the key in the ignition and the tractor roared to life. They both breathed a sigh of relief. It had gone unsaid but they knew the tractor could have been useless.

"Leave the lights off for now." Carol said as Daryl put the thing into gear and took his foot slowly off the clutch. It had been a while since he had driven anything with a stick shift, and this thing had like twenty gears.

"Don't worry I haven't even worked out where they are yet." Daryl said with a slight grin over his shoulder, as he shifted gear and picked up speed so they could make it through the fence.

As the tractor tore though the chain-link Carol wondered just how many walker, and people had heard them. Peering into the darkness, as they set out down the dirt road, Daryl was finding it hard to see. Carol pointed out a tree on his left and he swung the tractor quickly to avoid it.

"You know." Carol started as Daryl hunted for the switch to the tractors head lights.

"What?" He asked as he swooped to avoid another tree.

"It's true, the darkest hour is just before the dawn."

TBC... Hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcomed, thank you to fangirl 8494 for your inspiring reviews. They are much appreciated. XxX


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl finally found the lights as they hit the main road, he revved the engine sounded the horn and drove the tractor slowly down the road, slow enough so that Carol could see walkers coming out of the trees to converge on them. Even after all this time, their ambling groaning presence still made her shiver.

"Ok we got maybe twenty on our tail now, but at this speed it's going to take ages to get there." Carol said as she peered through the windscreen, and noticed they were maybe a half mile from their drive, and it was more than that down it to the house. They were going a little under ten miles an hour. If they went any faster however they risked loosing the walkers they had picked up.

"I guess, they may have some light by the time we make it, but we can use that as well." Daryl replied as he sounded the horn again. Hoping that the men in their house would here it too. He suspected they would not come out to investigate though. They seemed to be too sly for that, but he could live in hope.

Looking ahead he could see more walkers emerging from the forest, in font of them this time and he knew he would have to pick up some speed so he wouldn't hit too many before the turn. Pressing his foot on the gas, only caused the engine to rev harder. Looking down he realised that he had to change gear in order to pick up speed.

"Hold on." he said hitting the clutch and shifting the gear leaver. The tractor lurched forward far faster than he expected. Struggling for a second to control the lumbering beast, he swerved hitting the fence that lined the edge of the forest. Causing it to break under the weight of the tractor. The right wheel dug into the loose wet earth and mud splashed up the side of the cab. Breathing hard and gripping the wheel tightly, Daryl managed to get the tractor back on the road. It was then he felt the pressure of Carol's hand on his shoulder, gripping so tightly to him, that it was almost painful. Easing back down a gear, preparing for the turn he risked a small smile over his shoulder.

"Guess I won't be try'in that again in a hurry." He said before turning his attention back to the road.

"How many we got?" He asked her as Carol's head swivelled round to look out the rear.

"Hard to tell but a lot, more than enough to bring those guys running." Carol replied as she settled down next to him. She knew they had nothing to fight with, past a crow bar and a hammer they had hastily grabbed from the rack in the shed they had been hiding in. This time they would have to let the walkers do the work for them. Carol just hoped it would be enough.

Rick knelt on the floor next to Carl, the gag in his mouth preventing him for saying much beyond angry grunts. His hands were bound behind him, and a man with a gun to his head, kept him well and truly on his knees. They had Rosita in the chair now, after Glenn, they had decided to change tact and pick on a woman. Glenn was now supporting a black eye and a split lip he had told them nothing.

"So I ask you again, where did you come from, and how many more of you are there?" The man with Carl's hat on asked. He seemed to be the ring leader, but the rest of his group seemed bored with this game, and less than obedient when it came to following orders.

"It's just us, we came from all over." Rosita replied, it was a vague answer at best, and the man in Carl's hat saw right through it. The slap across Rosita's face echoed in the small living room. It made Rick wince, and shout through his gag to leave her alone. His protests were ignored.

"What about your friends where might they go?" The man asked and Rosita shook her head.

"I don't know, far away from here." She snapped fully expecting another slap, but this time one did not come. A single gunshot made Rick flinch backwards, almost toppling himself into Maggie as she turned her face away and tried to hide her eyes.

Once Rick had found his balance and the ringing in his ears subsided he looked up. Rosita's head hung low on her neck. Her body pitched forward almost slumping into her lap. It was then he noticed the blood dripping from her face. It fell off her nose on droplet at a time. Drip, drip, drip. Faster until it became a stream puddling into her lap as everyone watched in silence.

"Now you will answer my questions, I have no problem with killing all of you. You are only alive because I need information. If you provide it I will let you live. Don't and well you see what happens when you make me angry." The man said walking up to Rick and pulling him to a standing position by his arm pit. Rick sucked in a breath, as two other men dragged Rosita away. As her lifeless body went through the door, Rick heard a thump and then cussing. He was so angry now, not only did they shoot her in cold blood, but now they were treating her like a walker. Not someone who was a living breathing human being not five minutes ago.

Rick felt himself being pushed into the chair and his gag was removed. He knew better than to say anything though. He breathed through his nose, in then out, long and slow until his pulse rate calmed and he could think.

"So how many of you are there?" The man began again, and Rick had a quick count up.

"Nine including myself, if you count the two that got away, it would be eleven." Rick said his voice slow and purposeful. He didn't know what to expect, maybe it was the end, and at least he thought he could die knowing he wouldn't come back. Not if this guy shot him in the head.

"That's everyone in this room, somehow I don't believe you." He said raising his gun and aiming it right between Rick's eyes.

"It's the truth, we are all that is left." Rick said feeling strangely at piece. It wasn't like wanted to die, but sometimes it was just easier to accept your fate than fight.

"Then the two that ran off into the woods haven't gone to get re-enforcements?" The man asked coming closer until Rick could see right down the barrel of his gun, he could see the bullet poised there, ready to take his life. He flicked his eyes down to Carl, but he couldn't look at him for any longer than a moment, the anguish they lay in his eyes was too much for Rick to bare.

"No I don't know where they went, but I suspect they will be back, you probably do to." Rick said knowing he was treading a fine line here, and hoping something, anything would happen so that they had a chance to get out of this mess.

Daryl gunned the engine again, he was coming up on the house now. He could see the roof poking out from amongst the trees. Dawn had finally broken, casting its scattered haze across the landscape. Providing just enough light to see by.

"Ok we have to get some distance on them now." Carol said opening the door to the tractor as Daryl set the Tractor on a path directly towards the house. Pushing a stick onto the gas peddle he set it as fast as he dared. Coming to stand by the open door with Carol they said nothing. She just gripped his hand. Squeezing it once and jumping off the moving vehicle. Daryl needed no encouragement to follow her. Rolling on the soft earth he sprang up next to her and made a bee line for the trees. Keeping up with the tractor they ran parallel to it, moving further into the trees as they went. Keeping well away from the horde of walkers following it.

"You ready?" Daryl said, as Carol's nod followed he broke into a run, almost sprinting as he heard the first shouts coming from the house as the tractor burst into view. Daryl lost sight of it as they ran past the house and circled around the back. They only heard the crashing as the tractor ploughed on through the porch, and then started to smash windows.

"Go." He whispered as Carol pulled open the back door and ran inside. Looking around she spotted no one, only Daryl's hand on her lower back kept her from rushing forward. Knowing she had to be careful. It was only moments later that the tractor engine turned off. They had known it would not take their assailants long to climb aboard and cut the engine, but it had been long enough. They were in, and now they were armed. Daryl had found his cross bow almost immediately. Lent up against the kitchen counter. Carol had grabbed a pistol from there too. Figuring they had been left there out of reach of their hostages. Creeping through the now almost day lit house Carol heard voice coming from the living room. Voices she recognised.

"What the hell is going on around here?" The man in Carl's hat asked, as he turned away from Rick and lowered his gun. Looking out of the window he saw lights headed towards them.

"Outside now, stop them!" he called as Rick fought with his bindings to get free. This was it, his one chance, and he was going to take it. It was only seconds later as he got Carl free, that the tractor crashed into the house. Fortunately it hit on the opposite side. Bursting through into the dining room. The table they had all sat around yesterday was flattened and split into many pieces as the tractor kept on coming. One guy jumped up into the cab finally and switched off the engine. Rick and Carl had now freed half the others, but time was running short. They also still had no weapons. Looking around frantically, Rick picked up a fire poker and raised it above his head. Standing just inside the door way he waited for someone to enter.

"No one inside, I reckon they set it and bailed. Clever." One man said as the man with Carl's hat on walked through the door way and pulled the hat off his head. Wiping his brow.

"You know I do think it may only be these guys. I mean if you had an entire army wouldn't you go and get them?" He said now stepping towards the living room door. Hand reaching up to place the hat back on his head. Before he could do so, something struck his head, making him fall backwards onto his ass. Rick jumped backwards avoiding the spray of bullets that came though the door, before they abruptly stopped. Taking a chance a peering out he saw the man dead with a arrow in his head.

"Bout time you two got here." Rick said as Daryl and Carol came around the corner, gun and cross bow raised as shouts and screams came from outside.

"We have to go now." Carol said as she looked in on everyone and motioned for them to follow.

Running out the back steps, they made their way quickly to the RV which was parked to the left of the house. Daryl, Carol and Rick all sat up front, whilst the rest of them piled in the back. There was no time for talk, walkers were about to surround them, but for now they were busy either being killed by, or killing the men that had come into their home. Daryl gunned the engine and swung out of the yard. Taking a few walkers with him, he went as fast as he dared up the driveway. Swinging right at the end, away from the house and in the opposite direction to Alexandria.

It was a hour before anyone said anything, a hour of endless straight road and forest. Daryl was beginning to get hypnotised by the road. That and the lack of sleep was causing him to drift slightly, finally breaking the silence Carol demanded that he pull over. He did so without argument, and everyone seemed to wake up at the same moment. Getting off the RV they all stretched and hugged and smiled until Daryl noticed the absence.

"Where is Rosita?" He asked as Carol also looked around for her to. Fearful that they had left her behind and would have to go back.

"They killed her, not sure why they didn't kill us all, but they wanted information from us. Where we were from, how many of us. They killed her for telling the truth." Sasha said as she swung her riffle over her shoulder. She was not the only one who had snagged a gun on their way out of the house, but they had considerably less weapons now than when they had started. Carol felt her heart start to pound, they had lost another one, they had been too slow in getting back. She threw a look at Daryl who caught her eye, but they said nothing.

"We need to find a place, some where well away from here." Rick said taking charge once more and climbing into the drivers seat this time, indicating that Daryl should get in the back and get some rest. Daryl didn't argue, he was fit to drop in the dirt at this point. Climbing on board he took the long sofa under the side window. Pulling his vest around him he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. There was nothing more to say, and even as Carol climbed on the sofa after him, perching in the corner and resting her head on the cupboard at the end the silence lingered on. The gentle rocking of the RV soon sent them both to sleep, the rest of the group remained awake, still in shock over what they had seen. It wasn't like they hadn't lost people before, but this time it was so senseless, so sudden that no one knew how to deal with it.

When Daryl awoke it was to the sound of Rick's voice, the RV had stopped and he sat up looking out of the window. Daryl could see they were at a junction, he had no idea how long they had been driving, but the sun was high in the sky now and it must have been midday at least.

"So where to?" Rick asked as Carol unbent her legs from under her body. Her movements were stiff and a pained expression crossed her face. Daryl reminded himself to make sure she got her arm properly dressed before the end of the day, and to maybe see if she wanted a massage. After all he had done it for her before.

"Head for the coast." Carol said then, making everyone turn towards her. It was the first time anyone had a destination in mind since Eugene had come clean about Washington. Now they all looked to her for an explanation.

"Walkers only coming from one direction, and the ocean I miss the ocean." She offered as Rick simply made the turn and headed into the sun.

TBC... Your thoughts are welcomed, and any suggestions. Thank you for readingXxX


	8. Chapter 8

Three days, they had been driving three entire days, and they still hadn't made it even half way to the coast. Several times they were cut off by large hordes of walkers. Having to take obscenely long routes around them. One road had been blocked by abandoned cars, and while useful for scavenging, they only served as another obstacle to over come on their journey. Originally it was about two hundred miles to the coast, but now they had travelled at least that far, but had made almost no headway towards the ocean. Daryl watched as they passed the state sign for North Carolina and hit the seat cover with frustration. Carol turned to look at him, but everyone else was pretty much asleep. Only Glenn was awake at the wheel, and even he muttered something under his breath.

They were also getting precariously low on food, and particularly water supplies. With the Journey looking like it was going to be an epic one, Daryl knew they would have to stop and stock up if they were going to carry on.

"Hey Glenn next time you'll come to somewhere that looks even half inhabitable, we'd better go out for a supply run." Daryl said picking up some peanuts and shoving one in his mouth. It wasn't going to help with his thirst, but he needed to do something, other than worry about their situation. Or and this was possibly worse, think about Carol's lips. It always had been one or the other over the last few days. With nothing to do but sit and drive Daryl had had plenty of time to think. It may have been only a few shared kisses, and some whispered promises, but it was enough to get his heart racing. Now he needed something to do, they all did and getting off this hell wagon would be the first step.

Carol noticed the groups mood pick up as soon as they stopped at the small shopping complex. Glenn had done well in his choice of locations. Not only did this place seem deserted, but it was far enough away from the main city that it may still have supply's left.

Rick got off first, followed by Michonne and Carl. Sasha and Tara followed, with Eugene bringing up the rear with Judith. Daryl waited until last with Carol as he collected more arrows for his bow.

"Ok Carl and Eugene will stay here with Judith, keep the RV safe, if something goes down honk twice. That's the signal, if you here two blasts you come running. We loose this RV and we are stuck here for god knows how long." Rick said taking a second longer to look as Sasha and Daryl alike. Carol gave him a small knowing grin as Rick continued.

"We will clear the area together, then split off to find what we need." He concluded as everyone nodded and hoisted their weapons. Leaving Carl and Eugene behind with the baby. Carol thought Carl looked kind of strange without his hat. She couldn't honestly remember a time when he didn't have it, but she also knew there had to have been one.

Rushing across the wide open car park they all hugged the building as soon as they were close enough to do so. Backs pressed to the cool brick they all listened for any movement. When not even the wind blew they ventured forward. Heading to the main entrance Carol heard Michonne rattle the doors and for a moment pause. She was waiting for walkers, Carol knew it, Daryl knew it and yet as they all held their breath waiting for them, their appearance still made them all jump. Rick yanked open the door and Michonne dispatched the walker quickly with her sword. The next one to fall out Glenn took down with his knife. Then another, but there were too many pushing on it now and Rick's attempt to control their exit was failing. Carol rushed forward to help him brace the door, unfortunately she was neither heavy enough or strong enough to make much impact. Not for the first time she wished Abraham was here, but taking a quick look at Daryl she could see he was trying to get to them. Taking out one walker after another with his bow in the process.

"It's gonna give!" Rick called as at least fifty walkers pushed up against the glass now, making it creak and crack under their weight. It was obvious no one had been this way in a long time or they would have all been roaming around outside. As it was they had been bottled up inside the small shopping complex, and had no reason to come out.

"I got it." Daryl called as he braced his shoulder up against the door, and the tree of them managed to push the door closed.

"Ok get ready we're gonna let some of em out." Daryl said as the rest of them braced themselves, knives at the ready. They all understood the need for being quite out here.

"On three." Rick said the strain in his voice obvious as both Carol and Daryl nodded in unison. Allowing the door to slip open slightly two walkers popped out before they managed to close it again. The rest of the group dealt with them quickly, which was good because the front of the store was not going to hold up much longer.

"Again!" Rick called and this time more than five broke loose before they slammed the door shut once more. It took longer to get rid of them this time, and Carol's muscles were beginning to shake with the effort. Her knees trembled as she braced herself against the glass, she was low enough that her face was almost level with Daryl's butt, and as much as she would like to take a moment to admire that she had no time to think about it.

"Hold it steady." Rick said as the glass cracked, a long line appeared in the door, going from the centre to the top of the frame.

"It's gonna give." Daryl said reaching down and taking Carol by the collar, getting ready to pull her out of the way.

"Let it go before it breaks!" Rick called, but his voice was lost in the breaking of the glass. Out poured the remaining walkers, Carol did not see exactly how many there were as Daryl dragged her sideways and away from the spilling out mass of dead human beings.

"Run now." Daryl said as Carol stumbled upright after tripping over several dispatched walkers.

"Shouldn't we help the others." Carol said turning and only seeing the horde they had released. There was hundreds of them, the rest of their group lost in the throng of biting snapping bodies. A few gun shots rang out from several positions, but that was all Carol knew about her friends. They had made it to the edge of the woods now, and Daryl was still pulling her away from the herd.

"We can't help them there are too many, hopefully they will make it to the RV." Daryl said pulling her down into the trees. His breaths coming in small pants as they slid down further into the forest.

"Daryl we have to go back." Carol said finally jerking him to a stop as the forest fell away and sloped down at an almost dangerous angle.

"I know, but not yet it's too dangerous." Daryl said raising his bow to his eye and looking though it's scope to see back towards the complex better. He couldn't see much, but as he scanned towards the RV he could see that it was moving, and moving away at some speed.

"Daryl." Carol said his name with anger and it for a moment startled him.

"You can't save me at the others expense." She finished as he turned to look at her, a confused but equally guilty look upon his face.

"I didn't just got ya out of the way is all. Plus I think they made it. RV's gone." Daryl said avoiding the question and pointing towards where they had been parked. Carol looked out through the trees. Through the mass of ambling bodies, and saw that the RV had indeed gone.

"You think they all got out?" Carol asked as Daryl held on to a tree and swung down to the next branch.

"Dunno, but right now we have to stay alive so they can come pick us up." Daryl said as a few walkers seemed to be coming in their direction. He had no intention of hanging around.

"Ok I suggest we try and make it back to the main road. If they went anywhere, they went there." Carol said following him. Holding on to the trees for support as the ground underneath was loose and moist. Daryl put up no argument to her suggestion, and as they headed through the forest they both remained silent. She studied his back as he moved away from her, the scars she knew hid beneath his shirt concealed from the world, but she knew they were there, and for a moment she wondered just how he had gotten so many. Thoughts about his childhood went through her head, then her own experiences with Ed, her own scars, not so evident as his own, but there none the less. It was in that moment that she realised not for the first time, but probably with the most clarity why they had been so drawn to one another. It wasn't just because he had felt protective of her, and that she had felt sorry for him, but that they shared the same past. Abused forgotten and left to struggle along the best way they each knew how. The apocalypses had been the making of them, had made them both grow into the people they were today. Stronger, purposeful, and yes in some strange way happier.

"You know I am kind of grateful for this you know." Carol said as they reached a particularly narrow pathway.

"What you talki'n about woman?" Daryl said pausing and turning to look at her.

"If all this hadn't happened, I would still be with Ed still getting beaten up on a weekly basis, still washing his clothes and hiding in my bedroom away from the world." Carol said looking at him now and seeing a sad look cross his face.

"Guess I hadn't thought of it that way." He said with a slight shrug as he offered her his hand to step across a fallen branch. She took it allowing her hand to hold his tightly, her thumb rubbing his wrist slightly before she clambered over the branch. She tripped over a bit of tree sticking out on the other side. The cuff of her trouser getting caught in it as she scrabbled for her footing. Falling right into Daryl's arms. Holding on to one another teetering on the edge of the ravine.

"You gonna be the death of me woman." Daryl said not letting go of her for what seemed like a very long time as Carol waited for her heart to stop pounding in her chest.

"Maybe." She grinned at him as he unwound his arms from around her mid section. For a second Carol felt sad at the loss of his embrace.

"Come on we need to get going before it gets dark." Daryl said moving forward once more, but wishing he could have stood there holding her all day. He knew however that she was not ready for that, but he also knew now was not the time. Moving carefully along the narrow path that lined the edge of the ridge Daryl kept one eye on his feet, and another on Carol. He knew he didn't have to watch out for her like he used to, but he also couldn't help it. Call it a habit, call it protectiveness but whatever it was, he knew he would do it until he breathed his last. Stopping and taking a good look around with the scope on his cross bow he spotted several walkers in the woods behind them. They were a way off yet, but he knew it wouldn't take them long to catch up if the path was blocked.

"Hey can you see the road yet?" Carol asked as she looked up and saw big black clouds gathering overhead.

"Naw, but we can't be too far off." Daryl replied as he stopped and let her catch up and followed her eye-line towards the sky. As he looked up a drop of rain landed on his forehead. It was so big that it tracked in different directions across his face as more droplets followed it.

"Dam that's all we need." He said with a frown as Carol's imaged was blurred in front of him as a sudden cold deluge hit them.

Daryl turned and started making his way along the path, grabbing hold of Carol in the process and pulling her along behind him. It didn't take long before the ground underfoot became soft, slippery and treacherous. Daryl glanced behind him, he saw Carol's head tilted downwards trying to simultaneously keep her face out of the buffeting rain, and watch where she was going. In an instant Daryl wished he had been doing the same thing. A river of water cascaded onto his feet, shifting the earth and causing him to plummet over the edge. He hit the ground hard rolling over until his leg hit something and changed his direction. Causing him to now slide down belly first. Reaching out he tried to grab hold of something, but he could find no purchase as finally he hit the bottom with a thud.

It took a moment to get his barrings, but he quickly came to his senses when he realised that he had been holding on to Carol's hand when he fell. He looked around for her, then scanned along the ridge. She was clinging on to a fallen tree, about twenty feet in the air. It was obvious she was going to fall. Daryl moved as quickly as his aching body would allow, unable to do anything as Carol finally succumbed to numb fingers, and torrents of water rushing down over her. She pitched forward, doing a somersault before righting her self and sliding the rest of the way down on her ass.

Daryl ran to her, offering her a hand out of the wet mud. She climbed to her feet slowly, a quick inspection told Daryl that she wasn't seriously hurt, so it was time to get moving.

"Come on this way." Daryl shouted at her over the sound of thunder, as the storm quickly gathered in ferocity. Carol did not argue, she clung to his hand, and watched as he limped quickly through the trees. She thought she would have to check him over if they ever stopped, but right now she was more concerned with finding shelter. She was freezing, soaked through to her underwear, and she was sure Daryl was as close to hypothermia as she was. Finally Daryl ducked to his left and into a small opening in some rocks. It wasn't really a cave, more a hollowed out spot, that barely allowed them both to fit in, let alone stand up. They huddled at the back of the cave, pulling themselves out of the wet that was threatening to come in, even though they were higher up than the ground in here.

"Can we get a fire going?" Carol asked as Daryl pulled his pack over his shoulder and shook his head. Got a lighter but nothing to burn, it's all soaked through. What about you?" He asked her as water trickled out of his pack after he dumped what was left of his gear on the floor. Carol peered inside her own pack. She had two cereal bars and half a bottle of water left, but nothing that would burn.

"Nothing, guess we will just have to keep each other warm."

It was a throw away remark at first, but in the end Carol knew it was also true. She couldn't feel her fingers any more, and her toes weren't far behind. She looked over at Daryl who was trying hard not to shiver, but the pallor of his face, and the slightly blue tinge to his lips gave him away. Carol felt sleepy, her eye were so heavy that she almost dropped in his lap as she pulled herself over to him. So close that she was pressing her right side against his left one.

"We need to get out of these wet clothes." Carol said pulling at Daryl's shirt and trying to get him to strip off. At first he protested, wondering what she was doing, but he soon realised and sucked off the damp shirt and threw it in a heap on the ground.

"Hey remember I am very cold." Daryl said as she began unbuttoning his pants. Daryl wasn't sure where the remark came from. Whether he was simply trying to lighten the mood, or he was just delirious. The arched eyebrow and slight smirk Carol gave him was worth it.

"I promise I won't judge." She replied helping him out of his wet jeans. As she pulled her own shirt off, Daryl seemed to pause in his removal of his shoes, then go back to it quickly. Focusing intently on his own feet, as she discarded her own pants. Leaving them both shivering in their underwear.

"Ok now we have to share body heat, its the only way to keep from dying." Carol said her voice sounded far away and Daryl knew he mustn't fall asleep. He also knew he had to keep Carol awake. He chanced looking at her, his mind suddenly more awake than it had been since they fell off the hill. Even soaking wet and covered in goosebumps she was beautiful. Her arms hugged her lithe frame, her eyes holding his gaze for a moment before colour rose on her cheeks at his obvious staring. Daryl felt like a bit of a pervert for looking at her they way he had done, but on the positive side he was defiantly feeling warmer.

Carol felt a warm tingle down her spine as she watched Daryl's gaze travel her body. She was sitting sideways, legs bent underneath herself, arms wrapped around her chest, even though she was wearing her bra still, she felt exposed. But there was something in his gaze that made heat rise to her cheeks, and her stomach fizz with an excitement she hadn't felt in years.

"Come here, before we both freeze ta death." Daryl said raising his arm and offering her his lap to rest on. Carol inched forward, lying her head on his chest, wrapping her left arm around his ice cold body, feeling his arm wrap around her own. Her legs bent up under his and their feet tangled together. She listened to his heat beat, it was fast almost pounding in her ear, his fingers ice cold against her ribs. Carol knew they were only a few hours away from death if they weren't careful. Even with the shared body heat, with nothing to trap it, and hold it in, like blanket they did not have long, and the rain didn't look like it was letting up any time soon.

Daryl felt like he was being shaken awake from the best dream of his life, it was then he realised he was in fact lying mostly naked next to a mostly naked Carol, and her hands were on his boxer shorts.

"Sorry Daryl but I need them for burning." Carol said as she yanked them off him, all modest pretence out of the window, she quickly shirked off her bra and panties too. She had stuffed all their things into one bag, and had placed the other full of the driest leaves she could find. It still wasn't good enough however to get a fire going. So she decided to burn their clothes. Their outer layers were far too wet, but their underwear was dry enough. Daryl's falling asleep, and her inability to wake him up had finally caused her to act. Uncaring now what she had on show, she sparked Daryl's lighter to life and lit the panties at the base of the pile. They caught quickly, which was a little disconcerting, but finally everything was ablaze. Filling the small alcove with warmth, the smoke billowing out of the entrance. She turned to grin at Daryl but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were down cast, his hands covering his crotch and he looked like he wanted to escape. A small thought of doubt entered her mind as she set about pulling more twigs and leaves she had gathered from the entrance together. Not looking at him, she thought she was giving him as much space as he needed. The silence weighed heavy on her as he sat there, unmoving in the firelight.

"I'm sorry, I had to, I couldn't wake you." She said eventually as Daryl looked up at her finally.

"Ain't you it's me, don't wanna go making an ass of myself." Daryl said looking down at his crotch then looking at her face. Carol blushed deep red, feeling both embarrassed and slightly, if secretly flattered by his omission.

"Oh." was all she said in the end, feeding the fire with damp, but usable twigs.

More silence fell across them, Carol sat on the other side of the fire to Daryl, her knees drawn up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. Daryl couldn't help but steal glances of her in the firelight. She was beautiful, slim but firm, her breasts poked out from above her knees, and her bare shoulders looked delicate and feminine. All this was not helping to abate his erection, which he had been trying to conceal since he woke with her tearing off his underwear. He was warmer now, but he still felt shivery, he knew they would be much better off cuddling again, but he didn't know if he could keep his hands to himself. Not now, not after all that had happened between them.

"Ya know sharing body heat with someone who is naked is the best way to keep warm." Daryl said finally, keeping the humour in his voice, as he saw Carol's face flicker with a smile.

"Oh yeah I guess it did start raining naked people." Carol replied, uncoiling herself and crawling to him on her hands and knees. Daryl immediately regretted his decision to invite her over. Her breast dangled between her arms, her hips swaying behind her as she crawled to him. His cock was now painfully hard and she was there, next to him. Not trying to cover herself, and with a funny half smile on her face.

"It's ok, I feel it too, but right now, let's concentrate on staying alive." Carol said placing her hand on his arm and her head on his chest. Daryl felt plenty warm enough now. Heat was radiating from every part of his body. And where she touched him felt like fire. He threw one arm over her, the other remained in his lap. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about her breasts pushed up against his side. About her hot centre just inches away from his hip, and her warm breath caressing his pectoral.

"Can we play a game?" Carol then said, her voice sleepy, but they both knew they had to remain awake.

"Ok what game do ya wanna play?" Daryl asked thinking this wasn't such a bad idea, keep his mind off her naked body.

"How about twenty questions?"

They had been playing for ages, the rain finally looked like it was slowing up, but it had yet to stop entirely. It was Carol's turn and Daryl had told her he was ready, but she had not said anything for a while now. Concerned he looked at her, his eyes concentrating on her face as she watched the fire dwindle. Her supply of dry sticks and leaves diminished.

"You have to promise me Daryl if I die in here, you will put a arrow in my brain, don't let me come back." Carol said then, the mood suddenly turning sombre as the firelight dwindled to a flicker.

"Promise." Daryl said not wanting to think about it, but she did have a point. Things were not looking good. Even if the others were looking for them, in this weather they were unlikely to find them, that's if they could even get down into the forest basin without being seriously injured.

"I think we got a bit more life in us yet though." Daryl said allowing his hand to wonder up and down her bare side as she laid her head back on his chest. Carol knew however that she was going to have to do something to keep them alive, something that may change their relationship forever.

TBC... Well this one was an epic, but if you would like to know what happens next then please don't hesitate to ask, I wonder what Carol has in mind. Also I am up for requests, if you would like a one shot let me know as occasionally I need a break from a long story to get my mojo back. Thank you for reading XxX


	9. Chapter 9

I know I have been very bad with the updates, but please accept this chapter with my humble apologies

For a long while there was nothing but the sound of the rain, its constant thrumming on the already soaked leaves and earth outside became nothing more than white noise in the end. Carol tried to listen to Daryl's heart beat. At first it was steady, matching her own rhythm, then it began to slow, she only started to realise as his head slipped down to rest on the crown of her own. Now his heart beat was frighteningly slow, his eyes did not flutter open as she called to him, and his body slumped lifeless next to her own. Rising onto her knees she attempted to shake him awake. She could feel her breath catching on a lump in her throat as she sucked in air between her clenched teeth. Daryl remained silent, his body now laying flat on the cave floor, face virtually in the dirt as Carol heaved him over on to his back. She felt his neck for a pulse point, and almost lost it when she couldn't find one. Quickly however she realised that her fingers were so numb they could not feel it. Turning her cheek only a few inches from his mouth, she felt a slow puff of air graze her cheek. Allowing herself a small sigh of relief, Carol quickly set about making another fire.

She burnt everything they had left. Back pack, all their clothes apart from two t-shirts, even took the chance of running out side and finding another sauce of wood that had escaped the worst of the rain. When she was finished her entire body was numb. She couldn't feel anything below her waist, and as she looked down at her fingers as they attempted to light the fire, it was like looking at someone else's appendages. It took her several attempts to flick the lighter to life, but when she finally got the fire started, she quickly covered the door with a thick piece of tree she had discovered not far from their cave. It had obviously been torn off by the unseasonal winds, and was far too wet for burning. But the thick foliage would provide some cover from the elements outside, as well as enough air to let out the smoke.

It took some great effort to pull Daryl upright and pull the now dry t-shirt down over his head, she wanted to use the other to cover his legs, but her own situation was slowly getting worse by the moment. Her entire body was numb now, and despite the fires warmth, she was still shivering enough to make throwing on her own shirt difficult. Finally dressed, she quickly climbed half on top of Daryl, and half on the ground, realising that between them they had very little body heat left to share. His hands, his arms, his legs and feet were stone cold. His torso was a little warmer though not by much. Rubbing her hands up and down his exposed arms, Carol realised that the friction was creating heat for both of them. Moving to his legs she rubbed more vigorously now. Making her way from his calf, to his thigh, then back down the other leg. Moving up to his waist she rubbed around his upper thigh and hips, enjoying the feeling coming back into her fingers, finally the fire was doing its job. Warming her back as she continued to massage warmth into her still sleeping companion. She rubbed every bit of him that she could reach, her hands sliding over still cool skin, but he was defiantly warming up. His breathing was more audible now, the blood pumping though his veins, more forceful, easier to detect, as she bent down to rub her way up his leg once more, she found her hands caressing him, more than rubbing the higher she went. The evidence of his far more alive state now standing proud only a few inches from her face. Carol unconsciously licked her lips. Her hands stopping their movements as her eyes flicked from his face to his man hood and back again. She could feel the heat rise on her cheeks, and for the first time, in what felt like a long time, her entire body flushed as she sat there and looked at him. Really looked at him, without complication, without all the need and expectation that always hung between them. No games, no strings, just simply looked at him, and her heart broke a little. What she had done to him, how she had pushed him away, when he had finally opened up to her, let her in, and she had run. It wasn't from him, but from herself. Carol thought she had grown stronger, harder, this world had forced that upon her, but in one area she was still the frightened young woman who had let herself fall into a loveless abusive marriage. She loved Daryl, but she didn't let herself indulge in that love, she thought it would make her week, but now she realised she had been wrong.

"Hey why don't ya take a picture it lasts longer." Daryl's cracking voice brought her back to reality, her hands were still resting on his thighs, and her eyes were still hovering about his now semi hard cock. She quickly fixed her gaze on his face, her cheeks still flushed with desire, but now embarrassment as well.

"Sorry I was thinking, not staring. Thought I had lost you for a minute there." Carol said a genuine smile lifting her lips as she reached out with her hand to touch his face. He lent into her touch almost on instinct, her now warm hand cupped his cheek as he watched her face. Her eyes were slightly hooded, a smile lingered at her lips, and the glow from the firelight created a white halo around her grey hair. Daryl thought she had never looked more beautiful, but he chose to keep that thought to himself.

"Still here, I see ya got the fire going, what I loose this time?" Daryl said trying to keep the mood light, but he could see the weight of the world pressing on her shoulders right now.

"Everything but what you have on." Carol said her face rising once more, her chin lifted and for a moment his Carol was back. Then her eyes dropped once more and she moved so she was sitting next to him. Her legs pulled up to her chin, arms wrapped around her shins. It was a defensive posture, as well as a good one to keep warm. Daryl chose to believe she was doing it because of the latter, but the first words out of her mouth made him think it was more in keeping with the former.

"I'm sorry."

"What for keeping me alive?" Daryl said genuinely confused before Carol continued speaking.

"No for pushing you away, for telling you to wait for me. It wasn't fair on you." Carol said taking a brief look at him and seeing that he was smiling.

"No need to be sorry for that, I understood, I still do." Daryl replied turning now as his shins and chest began to actually burn from being to close to the fire. His back was still cold however so he turned and warmed it. His eyes searching out hers as he settled once more.

"No I was wrong, there is no guarantee in this world now that you will have another day, even another hour, let alone a future, but I couldn't help it. I didn't feel ready." Carol said watching the fire, hearing it pop as she threw another couple of sticks in to its licking heat.

"And now?" Daryl asked with barely repressed excitement, as her face lifted to his, her blue eyes boring in to his sole, as they had done on so many occasions before this one.

"Now I am ready." She replied with a slight smile, it only curled one side of her lip, it was almost cocky in its small way, and Daryl watched it as she tilted her head slightly. A small frown coming to her face now, the cocky half smile gone as he sat motionless beside her. His silence worried her now, the lack of reaction on his face only compounded her worst fears. She had pushed him away and now he was mad at her, was going to make her pay by rejecting her in kind.

In the silence Carol realised that the rain had stopped, she turned towards the partially covered entrance and watched as the sun started to peak out from behind the dark storm clouds. It had gone almost as quickly as it had started and she looked at Daryl now who's eyes had never left her face.

"Storms stopped, maybe we should think about moving." She said bracing her arms at her side, preparing to stand. Daryl was on her in a second. Pushing her back down on her ass, his lips locking with hers in a crushing all consuming kiss. Her arms instinctively went around his neck, her lips parting to connect their tongues, until her breath was gone and Daryl was panting in to her open mouth.

"Moving can wait, we've got some unfinished business to take care of." Daryl said against her neck, his hot breath sending shivers straight to her groin. Carol whimpered as his hand came to rest on her breast. It had been so long since any one had touched her, and even longer since anyone she actually felt attracted to that she was quickly unable to form words. She arched up in to his hands as he rolled her nipple between his fingers, even with the shirt as a barrier they were already hard and sensitive. Daryl quickly pulled back and ripped the shirt over her head. His lips immediately latching on to her hard peak, eliciting a small squeak from her as he did so. A small smile of triumph formed on his lips as he kissed his way down her naked body. When they had been in danger before he had tried not to look at her, not to see her beauty, but now he allowed himself that indulgence. Watching her face, her breasts, her eyes as he sunk lower, finally kissing her inner thigh. Feeling the muscles underneath flutter with anticipation.

There was no need for words, he could tell she what she wanted, but Daryl was overcome with the need to here her say it. Needed her voice to make this real for him, not just another one of his fantasises, alone in his bunk at the prison. Or in the shower at Alexandria, and even long before that. In his tent at the farm, he remembered it now as he took in her sent. The first time he had jerked off to the image of her writhing underneath him. He had pushed the thought away then, felt guilty about it, she had just lost her daughter after all. The fantasises had not stopped though, only grown deeper, more in bedded in his subconscious mind, but nothing he could have imagined came close to the reality.

"What do you want?" Daryl said his voice deep with desire as he flicked his tongue out and wet her outer lips.

"You, I want you." Carol replied moving her hips towards his face as he licked her slit again, this time probing deeper and feeling her legs tighten around his head. It was all the encouragement he needed. With a renewed sense of purpose he bent forward, flattening out his tongue and lapping at her swollen nub. A hiss fell from Carol's lips, then his name as he sucked on the hard bud. Daryl could feel his own arousal growing, almost to painful levels, but for now this was about her.

Carol couldn't concentrate on anything but Daryl's probing tongue. Licks of molten fire ran up her spine, wetness flooded her core, and it was all she could do not to scream. Her body so ready for release she knew this would last only a matter of moments. She had thought about this of course. Even back at the farm when she was consumed by grief over Sophia she had thought about him. Thought about him taking away the pain, making her feel alive inside again. She had pushed the thoughts away of course, feeling horrified that she could think of such things at that time. Later at the prison, she had allowed the images to flood her mind, bringing herself to release more than once, until she had been sent away. Then she had tried to forget about him, to harden herself against this cruel world until she felt nothing. When she had found him again a flicker of that desire had returned, but it had stayed that way, a flicker until now, until she thrust her hips against him, begging him for the release only he could give her. Finally it snapped, white light broke behind her eyes, his name fell off her lips, a strangled cry that echoed around the cave walls, he backed off her, moving up her body, kissing her as he went until he settled in beside her.

"My god." Carol panted turning her face towards his until their eyes met. "Remind me again why we waited to do this?" Carol said playfully as her body started to come down from her high.

"Don't ask me I would have been up for it a long time ago." Daryl said running his hand over her stomach and running up between her breasts to cup her chin. She turned to him bending to the slight pressure he was applying until their lips locked once more. Reaching down Carol found the tip of his arousal, taking it firmly in her small hand she gave him a gentle pump, feeling out what he liked until he was grunting in to her neck.

However much Daryl was enjoying this he knew he would have to get her to stop soon or this would all be over far to quickly. Moving away from her and lifting himself up over her slight frame their eyes locked as she made room for him between her thighs. He settled himself there, pausing at her entrance, asking with his eyes if she was ready, if she was sure, he could see by the slight smile that graced her face that the answer was yes to both questions

"Daryl, Carol, you here!" It was Michonne's voice, Daryl almost punched the floor in frustration, but he pulled away from Carol before this went to far to be stopped. Quickly pulling on his shirt he stuck his head out of the cave.

"Yeah we're here." He called upwards spotting the dark woman on the verge and waving towards what Daryl suspected were the others.

"Found them, gonna be difficult getting them up here." Michonne called as Ricks face appeared.

"You guys ok?" He called down as Carol joined Daryl at the entrance and gave Daryl a quick glance.

"Would have been in another few minutes." She said under her breath and Daryl let out a small puff of air.

"Yeah frozen to the core, but ok, we could do with some clothes, had to burn the others." Carol called up, having no intention of walking back bare assed with Carl and the others around.

"Ok, sure, we are gonna get some rope to." Rick said with mild confusion as Glenn appeared with some rope. A few minutes later Tara appeared with some clothes and bundling them up in a small bag she tossed it down to their cave. Daryl had to stretch out to reach it, but he managed to do it without flashing his butt to the world.

It had taken them over half an hour to get them out of the ravine, but now they sat in the camper heading for the coast once more. The others had all made it back to the camper once Daryl and Carol had made it to the tree line. They had been looking for them along the highway until the storm broke and they ventured out into the forest. Michonne had seen the smoke and found them in the end. It had been a long day and Daryl was tired, looking at Carol, he knew they had unfinished business, and he intended to take care of it as soon as the opportunity arose.

TBC... well I rated it M for a reason, this chapter took quite a lot of consideration I hope I got the tone of it right. More fun to come, thank you for reading XxX


End file.
